


RE:Life 新生活

by SophieZhang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, How to build a nest, How to control your anger, How to not betray your families, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: V哥揣二胎的神奇生活DV；Nero亲情向；NK；Male Pregnancy；人外；筑巢行为；片段灭文；OOC+二设；迫害尼禄和蛋（笑





	1. Chapter 1

[1]

Vergil在做同样的梦。

梦里是一个寂然无声的世界，他坐在一条红色的长沙发上，破旧的，熟悉的。

然后周围的景象有如抖动的果冻一般显现出来，他看见背对着他蹲着的Dante还有Nero，男孩的鬼手上挂着两个白发的小孩子，正在咿咿呀呀的嬉闹中。他站起来，走过去。

“爸？”Nero回过头来，平静的仰视着他。Vergil挑了挑眉，他印象中Nero一直是在叫他‘父亲’。

而另两个小孩子，两个女孩，站了起来，看见了Vergil，扑腾过来抱住了他的大腿，“爸爸！”

Vergil愣在了原地，由着两个小孩子在他周围玩耍，拽他的衣服袖子，对着他笑。

“虽然有点烦，还是挺可爱的。”Dante撑了撑自己的腰，向着Vergil走过来，用温和的语气说道。

Vergil沉默了很久，但没有一个人责备他寡言的态度。同样，也没有人知道他心里燃起的自己都无法相信的奇妙火焰。他蹲下身，无声的抱住了两个小孩。他自身、怀里的物体以及周围的一切融化开来，化为青色光芒的河流，缎带一般起起伏伏，汇聚成一处，从此命运纠缠到了一起。

Vergil睁开眼睛，一切都是梦境，他睡在自己房间里，Dante在他隔壁。窗外是清冷荒芜的月光，他的角度还能看见一丝Devil May Cry的招牌荧光，瑰丽而摇曳，逼退了一部分屋子里的黑暗，Vergil就站在此处。那不是梦，那是未来，他的意识转移到了某个特定的时候，与规避灾难有着关联。

[2]  
Vergil一直在思索着‘梦’的意义，事实上这种未来的昭示是种禁忌，本不应该留下太多印象，但他就是记得清清楚楚，这反而更让他烦闷，毕竟他并不知道危险潜在何处。他什么时候有了再次孕育的计划？他为什么要选择生产？他知道这会给他的生活带来的改变吗？Vergil能确定目前他的肚子没有任何小生命的迹象，因为他不允许，那他又是什么时候允许了‘她们’的存在？

他紧闭上眼睛，甚至回忆起他的儿子还在他体内的时候。那时候他条件艰苦，疲于奔命，更糟糕的是肚子里的小麻烦在不断的汲取他的力量，他一点也不想再经历一遍那样的生活。他也从来没有把这一切告诉过Nero，或者Dante，反正这两个人又没有问过他。

他现在有点焦虑了，他对这件事情钻研的太深，努力回想所有可能的细节，反而看不见全貌。他想不出他会再次生下新的胎儿，还是两个，的原因，所有的一切都是那么晦暗不明。

[3]  
Dante同样托着下巴在思考，主要有三件事。

首先，RedGrave的魔界大门。哦这个不再是重点了，Qliphoth倒塌之后魔界大门就再度被关闭了起来，流窜在外面的恶魔也只剩下那些弱小的、无名的存在，恶魔猎人们还有那些挂着各个名头不承认自己存在的组织会解决的。

其次，Vergil的问题。他把他老哥从魔界提溜了回来就住在了一起。最开始的时候他强硬的要和他哥睡一起，实际上就是两个基本不需要的睡眠的人睁着眼睛在床上躺了一夜。他心思躁动，扭来扭去，直到Vergil忍不住踹了他一脚叫他安静，他在夜里反而更加空虚。

他把手臂枕在头下，脑袋里纷繁复杂的声音吵吵嚷嚷，质疑着目前生活的真实性，他老哥真的还活着？活的好好的？就躺在他身边？他会走吗？会离开吗？把再次把他抛下吗？他的脑海里循环的这些话语，复刻着那些糟糕的过去。

然后Vergil坐起来，皱着眉看着他，“你太吵了。”白发的兄长冷声到。

“我一句话都没说！”Dante冤枉喊到。

“我说你很吵就是很吵，安静。”Vergil依然是那副全世界欠他两百万而Dante独欠他八百万的模样，等他再度躺下去，Dante莫名的就平静了一些，那些嘈杂全都不见了，他耳边唯一回荡的是两颗沉沉的心脏跳动声，此起彼伏，最后合二为一，像是潮汐和月光的奏鸣曲。

他的焦躁被奇迹般的安抚了。

最后，还是Vergil的问题。这个问题的前提是，咳，他和Vergil自从一起下魔界后保持了一种不正当男男关系。当然，除了他们两个人外没有人知道。

那时他们刚战斗完，Vergil摸索到了一个火山口中的水池，两个人差点因为谁先洗澡大打出手，最后靠着世界上最公平最不容争议最别无二话的对决方式---猜拳，决定了谁先下水。Dante理所应当的，输了，然后排在了第二。

Vergil脱了衣服，踩进了水中，Dante蹲在岸边。拜托他们都是男的还是兄弟有什么见不得人的？可惜他对自己的说的全是废话，他看见Vergil光裸修长的身体，大病初愈一般苍白的皮肤，他沉浸在一种糟透了的迷恋中。

欲念一直都在，只是那个引发它的人一直没有出现。然而只要Dante的眼睛看那么一看，蓬勃泛滥的野火就焚烧完了他的心脏。

他不确定自己是不是发出了一声难耐的呻吟，因为他的兄弟看向了他，神色古怪。时间就静默了那么一瞬，他的哥哥向他伸出了手，面无表情，安安静静，却看得出那一丝无奈和纵容。Vergil是湖面上的水仙女，他就是被引诱的许拉斯。

他搭在那只手上，踏进水里，去拥抱的他过去、未来和现在。

但是！现在！Vergil和他分开睡了！

Dante的头狠狠的砸在办公桌上，他做错了什么吗？还是Vergil又计划着做什么？还是又出了什么他不知道的事？他甚至不确定要不要去追问他老哥，但他还是克制住了自己。他有耐心，很长久的耐心。他的独自忍受帮他在多年后再度接回了Vergil，那他也有能耐再次等着Vergil对他开口。

只要一切为时未晚。

[4]  
灾难…或者新生活的开头始于一个电话。

“Devil May Cry~”Dante接起电话，眼神没有离开坐在对面看书发呆的Vergil。他等待着一个暗号，或者只是一段机录的推销语音。

“嘿，咳，Dante！我是Nico！你还，还记得我吗？”电话另一头是一个谨慎又兴奋的声音。

“唔，记得。”他当然记得这个武器师，铸造黑楠木和白象牙的奶奶的孙女，现在是Nero的伙伴。和她那个混蛋苍蝇老爹不同，这是个不错的女孩子。

“我们在Fortune，好，好像有些奇怪的人过来了。”Nico的声音压了下去，明显是在躲避着什么。

“一群自称艺术文物保护者的家伙们过来了，，说要勘察这儿留下的一些艺术品，还打算给Fortune的重建捐一笔。他们拿着现任教团派发的通行证，所以Nero让他们进来了。但我还是觉得不对劲。”女孩在另一头说，“我，曾经自己旅行过一段时间，灰色地带的那种，所以我闻得出他们压根就是什么文物保护者。”

“闻的出来什么？”Nico长了个狗鼻子吗？

“条子的味道，和清道夫的味道。” Dante坐直了身子，连Vergil也抬起了头。

“我们马上过来。”Dante挂了电话，Vergil已经拔出了阎魔刀。

他们通过空间裂缝到了里Nero和Kyrie家有点远的位置，这还是Dante的强烈要求，他并不想让Vergil再人类世界和别人起太多冲突。条子…清道夫…有些人的手伸的有点远了。

Vergil看起来压根就没打算把Dante的话当一回事，迈开步子就向目的地走去，Dante没法直接露面，他这脸在几年前刺杀教皇后就被这座城划入了黑名单，即便Nero成了Fortune目前唯一的对外口也没法解释魔剑教团研究恶魔的举动。Fortune依然保持着斯巴达的信仰，没有戴兜帽的Vergil在大街上格格不入，不知从哪家的衣架子上摸来一件红色袍子披上的Dante苦哈哈的追在他后面。该死，没人告诉他红色斗篷是女式的，难怪路人看他的眼神也很奇怪。

Nico在车库神神秘秘的朝他们招手，Vergil再次使用了一次阎魔刀，Dante随手劈晕了几个看起来衣冠楚楚的‘文物保护者’。Nico说的没错，这些人有不对劲的地方，穿的人模狗样，但身材粗壮，面容粗犷，警惕性也不错。

“这是他们带来的几个箱子，说里面是工具颜料什么的。”Nico指给了他们，Dante掀开箱子，众人沉默了下来。

根本不是什么画板颜料，而是医疗器械，针管，手术刀，空血袋，折叠金属台。Dante拿起一份纸质档案，还没有过眼就被Vergil抢了过去，他还是看到了几个关键词：Nero，样本，捕捉，恶魔……

“Vergil等等！”“Die！！！”还没等Dante阻止，次元斩就已经把一面墙像切豆腐一样切成了碎片，Vergil脸上是肉眼可见的不断增长的狂怒，伴随着猎猎风声数个次元斩就向着正在和Nero进行‘亲切友好会晤’的人扫去，没有一丝留情。

“操？！”Nero下意识的躲避，随便拉了一把和他在谈话的帽子男，好歹救了对方一命。男孩瞪着杀气蓬蓬的父亲，还有紧随其后的Nico和Dante，“我去你们干什么？？”

“Vergil！！”Dante第一个扑上去拉住了他就快失去理智的老哥，可不能让他哥在大庭广众之下再这么折腾下去。Nero救下的那个男人带着装模作样的绅士帽，竟然还没有掉下来，他看见Dante，惊讶的长大了嘴，“…Dante…斯巴达之子…”被喊出名字的红衣猎人疑惑的看过去，他对这个人没什么印象。不过说起来他对其他的东西，不论是人还是恶魔，都很少上心过。

帽子男的视线移向了另一个蓝衣的男人，他的腿剧烈的抖了起来，即使Nero拉着他的胳膊也没能让他不一屁股坐在地上。他的脸满是惶恐和惧怕，他多么希望他最开始就拒绝这个任务然后逃的远远的，被开除都没关系。他告诉自己要坚强，不要晕厥过去，传奇恶魔猎人Dante还在这儿不是吗…天啦…神啦…“Vergil…”他喊出这个让上面的人恐惧的日日夜夜睡不着觉的名字，“…恶魔之王…”

Dante越过了他的兄弟，他拉着帽子男的衣领将他扯了起来，神色严肃，“你们从哪知道这个名字的？”然而紧张到极致浑身都在颤抖的男人根本没法回答他。“说！你们怎么知道他的！”Dante的声音高了起来。Vergil收起了刀，皱着眉看着他如同暴风雨一般的兄弟。

“特米尼格塔（Temenigru）！特米尼格！”男人崩溃般的喊着，眼珠滴溜溜的转找着救命稻草，“卫星！卫星！卫星拍到了他！Qliphoth的树顶！我们看见了的！”

Dante放开了手，男人再次跌坐了下去，这一刹那红衣的猎人看起来和他的兄弟无比相似，眼神冰冷，神情寡淡。但他的折磨还没有结束，Vergil走上前，看着他，“你们打算对我的儿子做什么。”

男人睁大了眼睛，终于知道哪里出了错，他整个人觳觫着，把一切都抖了出来，简而言之就是RedGrave事件后上面的人惶惶不可终日，孤注一掷的想要找到更多的应对方法。从Qliphoth上下来的几个人中，Dante是传奇恶魔猎人，斯巴达之子，几十年间人类世界的守卫者，没人敢找他；Trish和Lady，业界有名的两只母老虎，pass；Vergil，他被Dante藏了起来，但前·恶魔之王的名头以及在对比久远的特米尼格事件后出现的巧合后更没人敢找他；只有Nero，新晋猎人，虽然被传是Dante选中的继承人但看起来很好欺负，有一个普普通通的女朋友和队友。于是那些肮脏龌龊的主意就被打到了小孩身上。

Vergil倒是得到了自己想知道的。首先，稀奇，人类世界一直以为只有一个斯巴达之子，就像魔界一直以为的一样。看来Dante和他做了同样的事，虽然他们一直是在两个世界。其次，他的儿子名头现在还挺大的。Dante的继承人？他有同意过吗？！他还没找Dante谈谈关于Nero说脏话的事呢！最后…没了，这个人可以死了。

Dante按住了Vergil拔刀的手，“他只是个卒子，没用。”Vergil冷笑，“听起来你认识他们的头头。”

Dante点了点头，他的确认识。算的上他最大的客户了，虽然经常一分钱都收不到。

帽子男战战兢兢的递过来一个手机，Dante接通了它。

“那个Vergil，换Nero。”那是一个苍老的，包含坚韧的声音。

Dante简直快气笑了，“想都别想。”

另一边沉默了一会，“两个人500毫升的血，还有一些身体组织，我知道这对恶魔不算什么。”

“做梦。”

涉及到Vergil和Nero，Dante全部一口拒绝，直到对面开口，“…我们不会放弃的。”电话被挂断。

Dante把手机扔回去，摊了摊手。

“就这样？”自从Dante和Vergil出现后就一直陷入人生迷茫‘我是谁我在哪我要干什么’三大问题的Nero终于从哲学思辨中摆脱了出来。

“看样子是的？”Dante回答到。

Vergil拎起扔在地上的手机，他并不会使用这个现代的科技产品，Dante会用就行了。他勾勾手，他的兄弟乖乖的跟着他走到屋外，确保Nero不会听到他们的对话。

“你在犹豫。”Vergil说。

“啊？”Dante迷茫的回应。

“在对面说，只要Nero的血的时候，你犹豫了 。”

Dante努力回想了一下自己的语气，没有多大的印象，“咳，哥，不要太紧张，不会有事的。”

“Dante，”Vergil看着他，“如果是Nero换我，你会怎么做。”

Dante卡了一下，掩饰性的拍了拍想太多的老哥的肩膀，“绝对，绝对，不会发生这样的事的。”

但Vergil已经看出了Dante的回答，他眉聚如峰，扯着弟弟的领子把他压在墙上，猎人的背被迫在墙上下滑了一段，年长的那方俯视着他。

Dante吞了口唾液，Vergil看着他的眼神愤怒中又带着些惋惜，还有些可怜和哀伤。是不是不太对？他想着。“老哥，你们都是我的家人，我谁都不会给出去的；你想多了，虽然Nero是你的儿子…”

“也是你的。”Vergil从上往下看着他，带着山雨欲来的压迫感。Dante的眼睛睁大了。

“Nero是我们的儿子。”Vergil放开了Dante的衣领，他愚蠢的弟弟膝盖一软，磕在了地上。

“再把电话打回去。”Vergil把手机拎在兄弟的面前。“如果谁敢动Nero，我留在人类世界，你给我滚到魔界去。”


	2. Chapter 2

[1]

搂着自家老哥的Dante陷入了哲学的迷思。

他，作为一个逢赌必输的恶魔猎人。在这几个月的时间里，先是他以为早就不在了的哥哥活过来了，然后知道了他哥给他惹了一堆破事，他和他哥打了一架，一起私奔…啊不跳了树，砍了树之后成功上了他哥，他哥什么废话都没说就跟着他回来了，乖乖的呆在家里，最后还告诉他其实Nero也是他儿子。

他是什么时候拿错了人生赢家的剧本吗？

“离我远点。”嫌弃自己傻缺弟弟的Vergil用手肘捅着对方的腰子，“不。”结果Dante贴他贴的更紧了，像是一块剥不下来的软趴趴的棉花糖。

就让这个梦持续的再久一点吧。Dante想着。

[2]  
魔人化的Dante在他体内成结的时候，Vergil回视那深邃眷恋的眼神。他听见幼弟咕噜咕噜的说话声，带着奇妙的混响，“我没有不想救Nero…”

“我知道。”Vergil简短的说，“我知道你一直在保护他。”在Dante和Urizen对决的时候，V让Nero也掺和了进来，他的弟弟瞬间就从一个战士变成了一个保护者，那时的猎人满心满意的都是保护自己的家人。那时候不论是V还是urizen都没认出Nero，黑发的诗人甚至单纯的认为男孩是Dante的儿子（虽然也没错），这也是他为什么认为与他离别的弟弟已经有了稳定的生活，适应了美好温暖的人类世界。

如果他再次离去，Dante会怎样？他本来以为会无事发生，但看来并非如此。他同意和Dante在一起就已经出了一些偏差，他没有设想到这等严重性。Dante在他出现后将他看的太深太重要，超越了所有的一切。

我不是你的锚。他想这样对着他的弟弟说道。我是你的亲人、爱人，但我不是你理智的枷锁，不是你希望的引导。

他近些日子内心起伏不定，这个意外的发现啃噬着他的心脉。他没法把所有的真相全部告诉Dante，因为他已经在心中预估了这个人拒绝接受这个事实的概率。

半死的Urizen和濒死的V，以及Qliphoth的果实只是勉强把他再度拉回了人间，他还有时间，但他说不清有多少，或许不及Dante的一半吧。Dante能承认这个现实吗？他一向见微知著的预感在这儿奏效，仅仅一个Nero，并不能拉扯住未来的Dante，他的弟弟需要更多的锁链。

他理解了一部分‘梦’的含义，那潜藏的警示和危险，一是身份被威胁的Nero，二是在他离去后或许堕落的Dante。也许还有更多他没看到的。

未来并没有那么光明美好。他有了新的念头。

[3]  
和光洁明亮，悬挂着肉眼可见贵重的大吊灯的会议厅，以及三件套的行政秘书和重要人员相比，穿着红色大衣（虽然是件8000刀的高定货），神色放松、眼神勾人的Dante简直就像个不学无术的富二代，或者一事无成的小白脸。雕刻着云龙纹的钢笔他的手中旋转，整个人透露着漫不经心的态度。

“你承诺了的…保护人类世界！就像你的父亲一样！”

“哈！”Dante发出一声嘲弄的声音，他不耐烦的时候很少，他很擅长释放自己的压力，除非特殊情况，“我只说过，有恶魔的事就来找我，我倒是说过会处理在人间的一切恶魔，绝不手下留情。”

Dante总觉的某些人类世界的‘大人物’对他的身份有些误解，他被碰巧的视为一个特殊的、传奇的“保护者”，但他其实就一普通的恶魔猎人而已。他长时间的混迹在普通人类中，穷的叮当响，连水电费都交不起，突然在某一天就被冠上了什么‘会长’呀‘主义者’呀‘领袖’的名头。原谅他这么多年过去就没把全名记住过。他也许有一定的责任感和同理心，他尊重敬佩人类，他认可自身人类的那一面，但他可没有什么审查他人或者恶魔的义务。他追捕恶魔也只是因为小时候的家庭灾难而已。他完全不需要什么不合时宜的夸大和宣传，更别说还是遮遮掩掩的搞得他身份有多神秘一样。

他是‘Dante’，他使用这个名号最开始就是吸引更多的恶魔来追杀他方便找到那个害他家破人亡的罪魁祸首，可不是为了出道成为人类偶像，像他老爹建立个崇拜他的教团什么的。

“我知道你们知道了…Vergil，但他的问题已经解决了。”

他的哥哥，他一直把他藏的好好的不让任何人类知道他，除了卫星，他是真没想到这种东西。Vergil在人类世界生活最大的毛病是他老哥长久的缺乏了一种道德的约束力量。就像你无法要求一头野外长大的老虎不吃肉一样。如果这头老虎真的吃了人，你能用人类的规范去裁决它吗？他不愿这样说他的哥哥，但Vergil的确是这样，人类的一面估计只表现在他苍白的外表上，这个人的内里已经完全被魔界的行为方式污染了。

幸好还有Nero，这个小孩唤起了Vergil无数不多的责任感，他试图成为斯巴达双子童年记忆中那样高尚的存在，教育、保护、看管、仲裁、宠爱着自己的子嗣，而不仅仅成为一个‘父亲’的名词。Vergil在努力的成为一个合格意义上的‘长辈’，指望着Nero能在父亲节给他送一个‘最好的父亲（Best Daddy）’的马克杯呢。而Nero，这个小家伙有六成认为自己是人类，有三成认为自己是恶魔，还有一成摇摆不定。Nero关心着、爱着周围的人，他的小女朋友，那个武器师，还有所有Fortune的普通人。为了Nero他老哥也会控制住自己，这也是为什么Dante如此放心的原因。

“所以，不要再试图接触Nero和Vergil。这不是警告，这是最后通牒。没有下一次。”Dante把笔往桌子上一甩，完全无视了劳什子协议和企划书，他站起，离开了这个是非之地。

Vergil还在家里等他呢。

[4]  
莫名其妙的被告知自己差点成为实验材料的Nero赶到Devil May Cry打算和Dante还有他父亲商量一下到底是怎么回事，还没等他开口，这两个老家伙端正的坐在沙发上打断了他。

“我有一件重事要告诉你。” Vergil对他开口，“你不是想知道你还有一半血缘来自哪吗？”

这的确是Nero一直埋在心底，没有告诉任何人的企盼，他已经学会了每一年每一年在生日上的失望，除了今年，他的父亲蹦了出来，砍了他一只手，然后他打败了一个大魔王。他虽然已经接受了Vergil的存在，但此时此刻，看到Vergil琉璃一般完美的脸，还有旁边Dante如同玻璃一样虚假的忐忑和笑容，他就突然产生了一种可怕的联想，连他自己都不知道他在怕着什么，他怪异的自觉告诉他接下来的一切会直接颠覆他的人生价值观。

Vergil的发言在他能够躲避一切冲击之前，“我生下了你，你的另一半血脉来自Dante。”

“NOOO!!！”Nero感觉自己就像被大摆锤击中了，他头晕脑胀，差点栽倒在地。他盯着他父亲的脸企图找到一点开玩笑的痕迹，可惜于事无补。他被击倒了。

他从小，从小，就接受着同龄人的睨视和嘲讽，无情粗俗不可理喻，比起‘不要的孩子’，‘被扔下的废物’，‘妓女养的’，原来最不可思议的是被告知他是乱伦的产物，还是兄弟乱伦。荒诞的魔人生理学。

他并不知道自己脸上是什么表情，不管怎样他都没有吓退这两个混蛋。他瞪着Vergil，抖着嗓子开口，连声音都是颤动的，“…你能和…Dante分开吗？”他觉得自己的发言就像是看见打算再婚的一方亲属的儿子一样。

他的父亲眨了眨眼，平静而美丽，看着他，“不能。”年长的男性说道。

“我不接受。”Nero退了一步，“我们没什么好谈的。”他补充了一句。他想逃离这里，立刻，马上。

“Nero。”Vergil在他转身的一刻叫住了他，男孩僵住了。“看着我。”而Nero只想尽自己最大的努力不要去接触对方的视线。

“你看过《狮子王》吗？”

这下Nero惊异的扭过了头，哦，还有Dante。Vergil居然看过《狮子王》？不，Vergil居然看过电影？？

“你已经站在这儿了，你就是我的儿子。”Vergil歪了歪头，看起来居然还有些可爱，“我一切的王国都会是你的。”

Nero很不齿的表示他居然在一瞬间感动到了，差点就要抱着他父亲（？）来宣泄自己澎湃的情感，但他是个成年人，他只是控制住自己不要用袖子抹上脸，“我不想谈这个。”他几乎是哽咽了，跑出了事务所。

[5]  
“一个小建议，Vergil。”Dante看着Nero远去的背影，男孩门都忘关了，左脚拌右脚差点摔倒，“你可以，恩，委婉点。”

“他迟早要接受这个。”Vergil相当的坦然，“我相信他已经学会了如何去应付面对生活中的意外，他的力量很强大。”

你都说是‘意外’了。Dante在心里小声吐槽到。即使自己就是让小孩如此混乱的当事人之一，他也为Nero鞠了一把同情泪。遇到一个不会拐弯抹角的家长真是让人生艰难了数倍。

[6]  
Vergil摸着自己的腹部，感受到了一种怪异而又持久的温暖，他以为冗长的艰苦岁月已经磨灭了他对其他生命的热爱，看来他又错了一次。

离奇的‘梦境’让他接受了目前他肚子里的异像，看来有两个流亡的小生命最终在这个陌生的身体里定居了下来。

Nero的妹妹们，他和Dante的长女和次女。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还是想挖掘一下蛋和哥不同的形象，并尽力把它们写出来。我不想忽视双子人外的一面，毕竟缺乏完全的共情也是一个萌点。  
> 作为一个一般路人就不要在鬼泣世界讲三观了，希望大家理解（鞠躬


	3. Chapter 3

[1]  
Nero坐在Fortune家里的后门，这会儿家里的小孩子都去找小伙伴玩了，Kyrie在教团工作。即便魔剑教团捅出了这么大一个篓子，因为没法告诉大家真相，教团依然保留了原来的运作方式，目前台上的都是和前任教皇理念不合的人，因此没有受到恶魔的侵染。而Nero，现在的工作除了作为Fortune唯一的对外口应对时不时冒出来的企图探查真相的记者，再就是训练那些教团新晋的斗士，毕竟猎杀恶魔的任务可不会因为上面人的更新换代而停下脚步。

Dante和Vergil…他的叔叔和父亲，或者说他的两个父亲，乱伦的双子，真相就这样赤裸裸的展现在他的面前，不带一丝伪装。他应该谢谢这两个老混蛋没有对他隐瞒？还是指责他们絮乱了人间所有的道德和纲常？

他应该感到恶心，呕吐，羞耻。但他内心又强迫自己直面这个问题，他能够分开这两个人吗，只要他们分开了，问题就不存在了不是吗？或者说只要他们不把这档事放在光天化日众目睽睽之下，他就能装作没看到？他看得出来这两个家伙其实压根不在意他的意见，尤其是他父亲，Vergil看起来无法理解为什么人们不能忍受这一切---和自己的兄弟苟合，然后生下一个悖德的儿子。

“Nero？”白发的年轻猎人吓得一个激灵，看过去，是Kyrie，他松了一口气。“你怎么了？”他爱的那个女孩问道。

“咳…没什么。”Nero掩饰性的摸了摸自己的头发。

Kyrei看着他，然后在他旁边坐了下来，“你知道我一直都在你这边的。”

男孩把头埋了下去，Kyrie擅长这个。过了良久他还是慢慢的开口，“我不想说…”

“我知道你很为难。”Kyrei是笑着的，“我并不想强迫你，但是Nero，我们是家人，我们爱着彼此，我只是不想让你一个担负所有的痛苦，我想和你一起分担。”

“那么爱又是什么呢！”Nero几乎是脱口而出，意识到自己声音拔的太高了又赶紧低了下来，Kyrie依然温和的看着他，而男孩感觉自己就是风雨里凄惨无比的一只小鸡。“爱就可以不管什么其他人的意见吗，如果这种爱是真的…我为什么会被抛弃…？”

他在想自己是不是有点得寸进尺了。他想要一个家，他有了；接下来他又想这个家是符合他想象的，健康平凡的那种，显然这是个痴心妄想，无论是错乱的关系还是魔人的身份都和‘普通’沾不上边。

“当你发现事情不是你想象的那样的时候，Nero，你知道你是选择怎么做的。不要犹豫。”Kyrie的手抚在他的背上。

当他的手被神秘人夺走的时候，他开始强迫自己找到新的战斗方式；当他发现Dante和Vergil是抱着杀死对方的决心战斗时，他冲上去阻止他们；那么，当他知道了这两人不同寻常的关系时…他应该去搞清楚为什么会这样。

“我知道了。”Nero回答到，“谢谢，Kyrie。”他看着女孩，Kyrie的笑容更加真切了，“我知道我要干什么。”

[2]  
“哟，Nero~”短发异色瞳的枪炮猎人在看到他时发出可爱的惊呼，调皮的对他眨了眨眼，“找我有什么事吗。”

男孩在巫女逼近时害羞的向后躲了躲，引出了一阵轻笑，“我，恩，是想找你问问Dante和我父亲过去发生了什么。”

他和名叫Lady的女猎人交往并不多，只知道她是业界有名的猎人，然后是Dante相交多年的好友，说不定他能从对方口中得到一些信息。

“让我想想，”Lady点着嘴唇看着男孩，“你来找我肯定不是突发奇想来听故事的，那么就是，”女猎人歪了歪头，“Dante和Vergil搞在一起被你知道了？”

“你怎么知道！”Nero吓了一大跳，好嘛这其实不是个秘密吗！至少Lady知道！

“猜的，”Lady摊了摊手，“我听说Dante失踪是因为跳了树去陪Vergil我就猜到了，这个混蛋。”

“是的我知道了，他们告诉我了。”Nero自暴自弃的说，“我就搞不懂了，他们已经这么多年没见面了，回来还没几个月，就…在一起了？我一直以为Dante喜欢女人。”

“他们的情况不能用常人能理解，可以从两个方面说，”Lady比出了两个手指，“首先，Dante是半魔。当然这是句废话。他强大到可以无视一切的实力让他很难长大。”

“啊？”

Lady的手中翻转着一把小刀，指了指男孩，“把手伸出来，放心，不会陷害你的。”

Nero伸出手，Lady在他的手心划了一刀，刀口切开皮革和血肉。他小小的嘶了一声，伤口在魔人的愈合力下很快就消失不见了。

“我想你已经发现了，当你发现魔人的身体让你不那么容易死后，你的生活方式肯定有所改变。”

在Nero的恶魔之力没有觉醒之前，他只是比别人健康一些，比如人家骨折要一个月而他只要十天这样；当他的鬼手出现，以及阎魔刀激活了他之后，受伤对他来说已经只是战斗的一个过场了；而他能完全魔人化后，他明白了死亡对他来说可能也会成为家常便饭。就像他和Dante的第一面，他把刺客用大剑钉在雕像上，然而对方就这样轻轻松松的跳了下来。

“…以血换血，这对你们来说稀疏平常。我最开始见到Dante的时候以为他是恶魔，朝他脑门开了两枪，这家伙屁事没有。Dante缺乏对生命的敬畏，对危险事物的恐惧，直到Vergil教会了他这些。”

“Vergil教会了Dante如何成长？”Nero思考了一下，总结到。

“对，那时候Vergil根本不是现在这样好讲话的模样，他就是一个坏蛋，纯的。就我所知道的，他捅了Dante一刀，那会儿Dante还没有觉醒呢，他差点死了；然后两个人自相残杀，最后Vergil离开，把Dante扔下了。这段回忆太惨烈了，Dante一直没法忘记。换个不合时宜的说法，你父亲就是Dante的白月光，带给他最狠的痛苦伤害和最深的回忆。”

Nero被这个比喻逗笑了。“第二点呢？”

“第二点，Vergil毁了Dante。”女猎人面向他，双手撑在桌上。

“恩？怎么说？”

“我都告诉你了那还要你何用？”Lady大笑起来，“自己想去吧！”她把一头雾水的男孩推出了自己事务所的大门。

[3]  
看着小孩离开的背影，Lady的脸色沉了下来，她不想在一个儿子面前讲他父亲的坏话，因此她只是给了一个提示，Nero想不想得到就看天意吧，算的上她对Vergil的一小点报复了。

Vergil毁了Dante，他拿走了曾经那个张扬活力的男孩所有的安全感，以及对未来的盼望。

如果说Fortune找到Nero和阎魔刀之前，Dante还只是间接性抑郁，至少还能认识一下Patty，和其他人偶尔喝下小酒聚个餐；Fortune之后，Dante就完全颓了，她和Trish有时轮流给Devil May Cry交一下水电费，算是对Dante这么多年给她俩逛商场购物买单的报答，但她看着Dante浑浑噩噩的生活，只觉得心疼。

他不交水电费，工作不是只能他出手就不去接，靠着披萨和圣代赊账度日，成天闷在灰扑扑拉着窗帘不见天日的事务所，一个人静静的死亡和腐败。

她是Dante的友人，但她完全不知道如何让男人能更热爱一下周围的生活。那个他一直等待着回来的人，已经下达了死亡决断书。

直到名叫V的神秘人出现，她和Trish都觉得这是个明显的不能再明显的圈套，打算拒绝了，但Dante像个傻子一门心思全扑了上去，她俩只好跟着跑一路。结果…Vergil真的回来了？？

YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE VERGIL！！！！

[4]  
“好吧，什么事？”迷人的金发女性坐在茶餐厅的小角落喝着粉红粉红的饮料，当然，Nero掏钱。这可是一个无利不起早的大恶魔。

“我想问问Dante和我父亲过去的事，就，恩，多了解一下他们。”男孩哀悼了一下他的钱包。

“哦~~”Trish拖出了一个长音节，“Dante和Vergil搞在一起被你知道了？”

“为什么你们那么熟练呀！”Nero简直要咆哮出来！这两个老家伙的双箭头这么明显吗除了他谁都看的见？！

“这不是一目了然吗，这两个男孩，”Trish吸了一口饮料，“我一开始就察觉到了。”

年轻的猎人想起还在车上时Trish的话，“所以你很早就知道我是Vergil的儿子，还有…”他嗫嗫道。

女恶魔看了他好一阵，才点了点头，“还有Dante的一份，我知道。不过我没跟他说。”

“为什么？”男孩皱起了眉。

“你可能没法这样，但我，恶魔之间判断身份靠的是气味；我最开始看见你时，除了你的鬼手，我什么都闻不到，觉得你就是个完全的人类，一点恶魔的影子都没有。那么就只有一个解释，某个人，现在我们知道是Vergil了，完全掩盖了你的恶魔气息，将你藏了起来。”Trish看着对面思索的男孩，“这可不是一件容易的事。虽然Dante是我的合伙人，但我也会尊重Vergil的意愿，我并不知道他是不是也不想让Dante发现你。”

“这又是什么，我父亲不想让Dante知道我吗？”这种说法让Nero有些惊讶。

“如果你看过动物世界，”Trish又叫了一份小蛋糕，“你会发现恶魔的一些习性和大自然的动物是类似的，雄性有几率吃掉雌兽的小孩，为了保证自己的地位在未来不会被挑战。就像克洛诺斯和宙斯的预言。Vergil将你丢在人类世界，不让恶魔找到你，也断绝了Dante找到你的可能。”

“…那父亲为什么要丢下我呢…”Nero着实委屈了。

“你们怎么一个个都把我当你们的家长呀。问Vergil去我哪知道。”Trish翻了个白眼，“但我可以告诉你，第一，高等恶魔的孕育是很艰难的，它们的魔力会在期间大量流失，这段时间会引来很多其他的恶魔试图吃掉子体然后让它孕育自己的孩子，无所谓一些的，直接杀掉母体恶魔抢夺力量；第二，因为孕育太危险了，所以恶魔可以自己终止孕育过程，就像人类的打胎一样。”

Nero认识到他能活着坐在这儿，在Trish眼里都是一个匪夷所思的奇迹。脑子里只有抛瓦的Vergil，居然容忍了一个会掠夺他力量的存在。

[5]  
倒数第二站，Nero深吸了一口气，Dante。

Vergil上楼了，男孩和Dante坐在楼下。

“你一直知道…我是你的，恩，儿子吗？”Nero有些艰难的问出。

“不。如果不是Vergil说出口，我也不知道。”Dante苦笑，他到现在也不知道为什么Vergil要瞒着他这点。时间的流逝和经验的累积或许能让他有更多的余裕去包容理解他的兄弟，但他在心底却还是那个勾着自家哥哥的手的孩子，只有确认Vergil呆在身边他才能安心。他熟悉他的哥哥，然而更多的时候他也摸不清楚他老哥太过深沉曲折的想法。他一直比他聪明。这和思考问题的方法有关。

Nero发现他并没有很多要和Dante说的话，一旦他的心思扭转过来，就会发现这个糟老头子并不会因为身份的改变而在他的心目中有所变化。最开始的时候，他崇拜敬仰这个英俊潇洒的男性，从对方暧昧不清的态度中模仿着这个人的一举一动乃至行为打扮；他也很有压力，在Dante将阎魔刀托付给他，又将Devil May Cry的招牌寄送给他的时候，他朦朦胧胧的感受到了一种责任感，虽然这种憧憬在这个混蛋叫他‘累赘’的时候破灭了，但他也更能理解Dante---他的的确确将他视为继承人，并企图从Urizen手下保护他。

如今，Dante不再是叔叔，而是另一位父亲，忽略那些破事，他应该感到高兴才对。尤其在他看到Dante这几年的无所事事，而Vergil回来后他的神采飞扬生机勃勃。这家伙看着他的眼神更加温和了，而不是原来那种透过他看着别人。

“…我知道了。”男孩喃喃说着。

[6]  
Nero找到Vergil的时候，男人站在窗前，眺望着远方。

“我很抱歉。”Nero涨红了脸，他不再踌躇，他试图唤回Vergil的注意力，“我之前不该说，让你和Dante分开什么的。”就目前来看，绝对是Dante死拖着Vergil不放。他们没法和彼此分开。也许这种关系在人类眼中很丑恶，但为什么要和半魔计较这么多呢？不同的人际关系，不同的理性认知，不同的情感结构，他不能单纯的用自己的想法去套他的两位父亲。

“我很高兴你能认清楚这一点。”Vergil看向自己的儿子，平静的说。

“我想问问，昨天你为什么…”男孩磕巴了一下，“要说《狮子王》里面的话，王国什么的？”那句话冒出来的时候牛头不对马嘴。

Vergil抬着眼睛想了一会，回忆起自己的确说过，他思索了一下，“你去过魔界吗，孩子？”Nero摇了摇头。

看着Vergil要拔出阎魔刀，Nero才先知后觉的察觉他父亲也许是想去魔界一趟，“不叫上Dante吗？”他问道，看到父亲一瞬有些迷茫的眼神。哦好吧Dante在他父亲这儿存在感真是低。为什么他情不自禁的幸灾乐祸起来？

“去魔界？”两人下楼，Dante把搭着的双腿从桌上放了下来，“正好上次回来后我买了个好东西。”他在抽屉里翻腾了一阵，拿出了三个…墨镜？

“我上次就觉得魔界有些地方光太亮了，买个墨镜正好派上用场！”戴着墨镜龇着牙笑着的Dante看起来格外欠抽。

[7]  
三个戴着墨镜的半魔走在魔界的土地上，本来还有些小紧张的Nero看到完全散漫的两个大人瞬间觉得自己白操心了，难道还有什么比随来随走的魔界旅游更奇怪的事吗？

男孩看到了一个垮塌的树根，“这是…”他想到那个搅得RedGrave翻天覆地的罪魁祸首。Vergil点了点头，没错，Qliphoth。

“我们为什么要来这。”Nero迷惑了，树几个月前就被Dante和Vergil砍到了，等它再次长出来还有一千年呢。

“因为这一块地方，都是我的。”Vergil说着，Dante和Nero齐齐扭头盯着他。“全部。”

“恶魔会划分自己的地盘。”Vergil用阎魔刀随手在远方指了一个点，“Urizen，就是我，在等待果实的时候，把这一块地方全占了下来。即便去了人类世界，我也没有完全放弃这儿。”

Dante看着他老哥，觉得他试图了解对方的计划全破产了！什么时候Vergil还转行当地主了！Nero看了辽阔无边的魔界平野，有点眼花。

三人继续往前走，直到Vergil再次用阎魔刀划开了隐藏的洞口，Nero霎时差点被红橙黄绿青蓝紫的一堆光芒闪瞎----就跟阿里巴巴的芝麻洞口一样，财富毫无价值的洒满了一地。

“很多都是其他恶魔上供的，我从来没有管过。你需要的话都是你的，Nero。”Vergil抱着刀站在一边，Nero觉得他父亲背后金光万丈。

“爸。”Nero真心实意的叫了一声，啥也别说了这就是他亲爹！亲的！  
“诶，儿子。”带着墨镜的Vergil相当坦然的应了一声。

搂着自己老哥的Dante咂嘴，这真是…让人印象深刻。

[8]  
Nero估摸了一下他需要的，主要是能够支撑Fortune的孤儿生活的就行了，因此他就拿走了还没有一个小盒子多的数量。而这些东西对于Dante和Vergil来说，的确称得上是身外之物了。

回到人类世界的两个大人目送Nero走进Fortune中他和Kyrie家的大门，身影飘忽。

“回家吗？”  
“嗯。”


	4. Chapter 4

[1]  
夏日的天气让没有空调的Devil May Cry热的像蒸笼，虽然这对于可以调节自身体温的半魔兄弟来说不是事儿，Vergil和Dante还是脱了大衣，闲情自在的坐着自己的事。Vergil其实非常习惯现在这种简单的、按部就班的生活，明明白白的就像六弦琴一样。虽然这样的日子容易让人变得慵懒失去警惕，但他也不觉的人间有什么值得他操心的。

手里照常捧得还是那本威廉布莱克诗集，这是回来之后从Nero那儿再度拿回来的，一本由他小时候的自己手工制造的书，设计和执笔都是他。

“我最近才想起这本书。”Dante穿着衬衫如同一团烟雾突然冒出来，“我记得这是你自己做的？”

“嗯。”Vergil应了一句。他叫它‘V’。

“真好看。”Dante点了点书页上的画。“小心指甲。”Vergil拍开不知轻重的手。画中是深林中的女神和羔羊，穿着红鞋子的孩子以及玫瑰百合。相当粗糙，相当廉价。

当他翻过一页，Dante用指尖示意书页内侧那一点拼合的歪斜，看得出来是装订了两遍，“我记得的不多，但我想得起当时你在做这本书时，我应该在旁边玩吧，然后不小心打扰到了你了？你特别生气。”说着说着他自己倒是笑了起来。

“你一直就很烦。”Vergil下意识的回嘴，而他自己并不知道在说什么。他已经不记得这种小事了，无数被磨损的，被丢弃的，被遗忘的，他靠着钝化自己的情感才撑过这么长的岁月。但他对书的爱还是没有变的，这是他过去存在的证明。

Dante靠着他，在透过窗户射下的能将人晒化的日光下同他安安静静的一起看着同一本书。他们在这一刻都默契的把疯狂的战斗欲抛在了脑后。

直到Dante的手绕过Vergil的腰狎昵的滑进裤子里，Vergil瞪他，而Dante无辜的眨眼。做弟弟的永远直到如何把自家哥哥的注意力抢到自己这儿来。他们又开始打架，另一种形式的。

Vergil被整个人抬起，Dante的下巴蹭在他的胸口，痒痒的，他在痛苦和欢愉中呻吟出来。关于肚子的两个小不点，他并没有很放在心上，他清楚自己的身体，也清楚最开始阶段的不稳定性，可能只是一点点小差错就可能让‘它们’无法顺利的长出自己的心脏和躯体。他决定再等待一段时间，看看‘它们’有没有能力和价值在他的腹部的孕育袋里活下来。

不然生活中那么多的痛苦和屈辱，一遍又一遍重蹈着的落败，如果在最开始就放弃活下来的念头，他也不可能在这里了。要知道，即便是他分离出去的残渣，也在拼命的挣扎着活着。

[2]  
Dante终于又把他哥搂到了一张床上，而不是苦兮兮的一个人睡在隔壁，成天想翻墙。Vergil就在他旁边，睡的姿势很标准，面朝上躺着，手放在腹部，像个十足的睡美人；而他睡的就比较肆无忌惮了，占了2/3的面积，搞得Vergil日常嫌弃他，比如那纠匝的胸毛和狗毛一样毛躁的头发。即便第二天他哥会发现自己同样睡的乱七八糟，他也会毫无愧疚的认为这都是弟弟带来的坏影响。

不管怎样，只要有对方在，他们都睡的很安稳。有一次他们连续睡了快三天，直到打不通电话的Nero找上门才把他们吵醒。那是真正意义上的沉睡，他们挨在一起，分享着安全感和温暖，还有同一张床。没有任何梦境，只是放松着自己的全身。后来他们就不太常怎么干了，总要有个人保持警惕。

Dante躺在床上，闭着眼睛，脑海里想着却是早上Lady来找他的事，那时候Vergil不在，女猎人把一沓用牛皮纸袋封住的资料扔给了他。他颇有性质了挑了挑眉，拆开然后随手翻了几页就扔在一边。

“你一点也不担心？”Lady看起来有些郁闷，“这可是我花了大力气找到的。”

“为什么要为一个永远不可能实现的计划担心，你会担心陨石砸下来把地球毁灭吗？”Dante懒洋洋的开口，Lady无奈的摇头。“何况这个名字太蠢了，比Dante Must Die还要蠢。”

什么Vergil Must Vanish然后简称VMV呀，太傻了！

[3]  
虽然Vergil不提，但Dante看得出他老哥对Nero的一些表现耿耿于怀，比如我儿子怎么能不会瞬移/次元斩/发胶手呢（最后一个划掉）？还有Nero，不要打嗨了用五段跳嘲讽你爹！Vergil一个罗闪天翔可以直接把你从半空中削下来！ 

“Show me your motivation.”Vergil站在被打趴的Nero跟前，皱着眉头。Nero总算知道他父亲和他在树上打的那一架是多么开闸放洪了，但他也不甘心，颤颤巍巍的站起来，气喘吁吁，再次拧动了红后，看到Vergil不赞同的目光。

然后再次被打趴。

Dante你不要在那儿啧啧啧的摇头，我知道你在幸灾乐祸！Nero在心底骂道。他现在倒是不敢再度对他父亲花Q了，Vergil只会把他打的更惨，一点也不心痛。

“这都是你跟着Dante学的坏习惯吗？”Vergil一边战斗一边对评头论足，包括不限于边冲刺边大喊、拧手柄给红后充能、还有无节制的下劈，在他父亲看来这都是花里胡哨的表现。操你的和Dante去打吧我再也不拦你们了！Nero趴在地上生无可恋的想。

Vergil试图让他学会瞬移，作为其他招式的基础。“从空气中穿过去。”他父亲这样说道。

？？？操这是人话吗？？

虽然从小生活在一个宗教氛围浓厚的城市好歹接受的是现代教育的Nero完全没法理解Vergil说的话，充满了神秘学和‘我知道你知道我说的是什么’，拜托他不知道好吗！瞬移和他新长出的手臂都属于跳大神的范畴！

Vergil真心实意的长叹了一声，Nero自己也想叹气了，他情愿去听新教皇讲课也不愿站在这儿站了快半小时盯着眼前的空气试图找到某种‘缝隙’，他难道是绝地武士吗？？愿原力与你同在？？他发誓如果Vergil再叫他看空气他就要骂街了！他说的是真的！真的！

“别看我，”Dante在Nero瞪着红红的眼睛看过来的时候举起双手表示自己无能为力，“我的骗术师是快速移动，速度够快就可以做到了；Vergil是把自己整个人移动了过去。”

“我可以…”学你的那套！Nero知趣的在Vergil冷酷的目光下把后面的话吞了下去，继续委委屈屈的看空气。

“再来，”Vergil揉了揉额头，“试试这个。”男人的眼睛睁着，看着虚空，魔力从他的身上倾泻下来，在地上蜿蜒，然后爬到了Nero的身上，就像一层蓝色的烟雾。

…很难描述这种感觉，但Nero确实觉得自己似乎看见了什么，就像他大脑里某种萎缩的神经再度飞快的生长一样。‘看见空气中的缝隙’不表示概念，它们展现实物，它们要求的是感觉，而不是思考。Nero感觉他本身的意识和感官在延伸，融入了他周围的环境中，所有的一切在同时发生，又在顷刻结束。

他的手和脚交出了自己的控制权，他不是他自己，蓝色的烟雾缠绕着他的四肢，引导着，他迈出去，蹲身，红后搁在他的腰间，他的另一只手放在剑柄上，然后，突刺---

疾走居合。

Nero找回了自己，他长大了嘴巴，发现自己已经在几米之外了，Vergil在他背后刚刚收刀。

“这…这…？”

“我是这么操控Griffon和Shadow的。”Vergil算是解决了他儿子的疑惑，魔力覆盖的一种使用方式。“再来。”

这次又要靠Nero自己了，他尝试复刻，动作很标准，除了屁事都没有发生，他尴尬的看向Vergil。

“你上过学吗！”他父亲喊道。  
“我上过！我毕业了的！”  
“什么毕业？”  
“我高中毕业了的！”Nero十分委屈，然后他就在Credo的引荐下去给教团打黑工了！

Vergil停了一下，似乎陷入了一瞬间的迷惑，长时间脱离人间的半魔花费数秒去理解和回想一些名词，然后立马看向了Dante。Dante的超直觉吓他自己一个激灵，他哥不会…

“你后来继续上学了吗？”Vergil严厉的问。  
“…没有…”他上个哪门子的学！他很小年纪就去当佣兵了好吗！Dante当然没机会这样反驳，因为他哥用更加鄙视的眼光和冷笑回应了他。  
“你为什么不去读书？”  
“你不是也是没读吗？”  
“我是没有条件！我在魔界也有在学习！”Vergil想起事务所里随地乱扔的色情杂志，顿时眼睛危险了起来，Dante永远不会学习怎么做一个好榜样。

蓝衣的男人看了一眼眨巴着眼睛看着他和Dante吵架的小孩，“虽然我并不觉得Dante的骗术师很实用，但你可以看着学一下。”说完一个次元斩劈向了在他眼中不学无术的弟弟。

撇着嘴背着剑的Nero在哐哐当当的金铁交错声中找个地方坐了下来。就让这两个混蛋一直打下去吧。

[4]  
Dante在梦中惊坐起，他确定他听到了一些声音，细微的，小小的，骚动着的，而且就在他身边。

小偷？蚊子？恶魔？他扭着头张望，什么也没发现。

直到他看向睡在一旁安安静静的Vergil，他确定那些细碎的声音是从他兄弟身上发出来的。不是磨牙他肯定。

…是心跳。脆弱的，搏动着的心跳，不是Vergil的，是新的心跳声，就在他哥哥的身体里。

他感觉自己被某种令人惊讶眩晕的倾泻物窒息了，一种至高无上的情感在他心里植下了根。他想叫醒Vergil，他的伸出去，在半空中停了下来。连他都听得见，Vergil肯定也听得见，他哥哥是怎么想的？会怎么想？

他很害怕，他这一夜再也没有睡着。


	5. Chapter 5

[1]  
Vergil正在刷牙，食物残垢可不会因为人类还是半魔的牙齿区别对待，顶多是不那么容易让他们长蛀牙。年长的男人披着一件敞开的马甲，Dante像梦游一般飘过来，脸上带着傻子一般的笑，凑过来就要吻他，可惜被兄长一巴掌毫不留情的推开。

“刷牙没。”Vergil一脸嫌恶，因为含着泡沫有些口齿不清，顺手把另一把牙刷捅到了弟弟嘴里，继续刷自己的牙。

Dante把牙刷取出来，亲了亲他哥哥的脸颊，Vergil没有管他，双手并拢接水洗了一把脸，然后把一夜之后垂下来的头发再次抹了上去，还是那副严谨庄重的背头模样。

“你有什么想吃的吗？”Dante搂着他哥的腰，黏黏糊糊的问。他就像抱着费尽全力才抢来的宝藏一样，一刻也不想放手，可惜的是他哥可不这样想。打理好自己的Vergil后脚跟一个猛踩就把自己从难以忍受的怀抱里挣脱了出来，还附赠漫不经心的摆手，

“如果是你那些不加橄榄的披萨什么的还是算了吧。”

一般而言，Vergil的早餐是一杯咖啡以及磕红魔石，但今天Dante提早去便利店买了麦片粥和牛奶，Vergil算是勉强接受了好意，出于礼貌。他对人类食物并不热衷，但热的食物的确能让他感觉到温暖和热量。

早饭后是例行的切磋，Dante的步子都是飘着的根本没法打，Vergil对着幼弟接连切换的骗术师和皇家守卫皱眉。

“You are wasting my time.”Vergil皱着眉头，有些恼怒。他发现Dante的智商在今天绝对下降到了原先一层不到，伴随着像太阳一样灿烂且白痴的脸色。Vergil叹息的摇了摇头，“没有下一次，今天就算了。”他收刀，Dante小跑着跟在他身边。

如果说昨夜Dante还在心悸惶恐，他还在担忧着Vergil会如何选择，如何对待那两个小家伙，太阳出来Vergil也起床的时候他就放下心了。他还能听见两颗小小的心跳声，Vergil并没有刻意去掩盖。他不知道如果Vergil假装无事发生，或者这两个声音无声无息的消失掉他会怎样，他也只能承受这个结果，把这个夜晚埋在心坟的六尺之下。

但他哥哥承认允许了‘它们’的存在。这让Dante无法自制的勾起了嘴角。

他注视着洗漱的Vergil，半阖着眼睛的男人吐出口中的水，用毛巾擦拭下半张脸。Dante从来没想过Vergil可以为他做到这一步，这个人的所作所为已经超越了他所有期许。他的眼神露骨的划过Vergil披着马甲的身躯，皮肤是苍白，再冷漠残暴的人肉体也是柔软的，而他哥哥更多了一份刚强。他去拨动对方颈后的发尾，手指划过优雅的弧度，他亲吻对方的脸颊。Vergil不满的扭过头来教训他，推开他，他也在傻呵呵的笑。

麦片粥很好，水果和小饼干也很好，一切都很好。他的脑子里的确有一小块地方质疑着目前生活的美满，对他长啸着神秘的被诅咒的过往，他不该如此幸运的，但他抗拒着，不想让这些恐惧的念头侵入他的内心，将他置于死地。他现在烧昏了头，整个人泡在甜甜的牛奶盆里，除了Vergil什么也看不到。

[2]  
“你知道了。”这一天的晚上Vergil这样对Dante说道。这句话暧昧不清、模棱两可，但他弟弟的脸突然就光彩夺目起来。他把他压在沙发上，头埋在他的腹部，用最大的力气拥抱他，像是一个感谢。

“多久了。”Dante闷重的声音响起。

“四个星期。” Vergil的手插过白色的头发，Dante回来之后剪过一次，现在又长长了一些。还有他的胡子，他的弟弟还是会去注意个人形象的。

Dante笑了起来，努力控制自己不要太过张扬，不然他哥可能会害羞的把他赶跑，他的胸腔震动着像是教堂里的管风琴。他想起一个月前的事，Vergil和他上床，他在对方的要求下魔人化，最后在Vergil的体内成结。当时他一头雾水还有些紧张，因为他哥还是保持着人类的样子，两个人都很是痛苦，Vergil被强迫着绽放，而Dante必须拼命克制自己吃掉对方的冲动。他们的性事偶然会有些粗暴，只要在合理的范围，绝不是这种刻意的折磨。他们毁了回来之后的第一张床和不知道第几条床单。现在他知道Vergil当初的打算了，他抬起头亲吻哥哥的下巴，在冰蓝色的瞳孔倒影中看到自己开心的笑。

他安静的抱着Vergil，抚摸着这个人身上的每一寸。

“你会有新的家人。”他听见Vergil在他头顶说。

“我们的。”Dante强调到。他哥哥应了一声。

“你有想过叫什么名字吗？”他问着自己的兄弟，“难道是辛巴？”说完他又笑起来，他想起最近的一次震惊，Vergil居然很喜欢看电视。很久之前，在斯巴达大宅的时候，他们有一台电视，那个时候电视很厚重，被放在黄木的柜子里，Zenith还是Philips，牌子他不记得了。他现在没什么看电视的喜好，Vergil倒是对现在的电视节目很感兴趣，研究意味的那种感兴趣。

“会是两个女孩。”Vergil坦言。Dante不知道为什么他哥这么确定，也许是什么奇怪的法子吧，他不想深究，相信就好了。他想象着两个白发的，活力四射，在他和Vergil的陪伴中长大的女孩子。

“艾莎和安娜？”下一刻他的脑袋就被扇了一下，好吧他老哥不仅看过《狮子王》还看过《冰雪奇缘》。

“Lucia, Beatrice.”白发的长子定下了这两个名字，Dante再度抬起头，他想说出反驳或者不赞同的话，他从Vergil的神色中知道他哥不会听的。行，Vergil取什么名字都成，叫小花小草小猫小狗都没关系。

“我能做什么？”他试图在这点上证明自己，因此展现了极大的热忱。

Vergil长长的呼出了一口气，“我们有很多需要做的。”

[3]  
Vergil，Dante…还有Nero。

“你想好要怎么跟Nero说吗？”Dante征求他老哥的意见。

“当然是直接告诉他。”Vergil看都不看Dante一眼，觉得这是个无聊至极的问题。

“哦，好吧。”Dante干巴巴的说，“…他会明白的。”反正小孩这几个月受到的惊吓不止这一个，说不定吓着吓着就习惯了…对吧。

Vergil的确不知道Dante在苦恼着什么，他划开空间裂缝找到Nero，第一句话就表明了他的态度：“你是头生子，你会是继承了我所有力量的那个孩子。”

“啊？”Nero迷茫的回应了一句。他父亲脑袋里什么时候才能把‘力量’这两个字剔除呀！

“你是长子。”Vergil对Nero比对Dante的耐心要多多了，他很愿意多解释一下，“你会有两个妹妹。”

Nero坐在椅子上，看着对面的父亲，他花了将近一分钟才理解这句话是什么意思。“操？”即便是Vergil谴责的眼神也没能让他吞下这句话。他贫瘠的语言让他只能用这个脏字来表达他内心的混乱和操蛋之情。

“操！”Nero蹭的一下站了起来，下意识的拒绝这个信息，可惜他理解的那些内容已经在他大脑中疯狂的煽风点火，他甚至没法保持清醒。

所以说很多时候突然冒出的亲生父母对孤儿来说就是见很操蛋的事，当你有了‘普通’的生活，已经学会接受这个复杂而又危险的成人世界后，他们又会给你带来更多tmd“惊喜”，比如他的鬼手呀，那棵树呀，魔人呀，官方呀乱七八糟的。尤其是Vergil，这个人…这个人…

“我相信你能很快接受这件事。”他父亲完全不怯自家儿子毫无威慑力的瞪视，平静的开口，而Nero大脑飞速的运转，已经快冒烟了。

Nero得说他其实没有生气，他已经认命了，摊上这对老混蛋早就终结了他‘正常’的人生，他只能每天烧香拜佛希望不要再出什么危害人间的大乱子就行。不，不就是再多两个妹妹吗？男孩艰难的抽了抽鼻子。他相信凭他日益强大的心脏他能承受下来的。

而且他的父亲…Nero看着Vergil的眼神改变了，他盯着那张严肃的脸，感到了一种神秘的敬畏。之前他被告知的他的血脉来源于Dante和Vergil，而Vergil是孕育他的人，他其实是很迷惑的，像是被海市蜃楼愚弄了一番。但现在，‘父亲’和‘母亲’的形象在Vergil，这个禁欲封闭冷漠的男性身上，重合起来。他从来都是藐视权威的那种人，这也是他一直没有叫Dante这个老不修‘父亲’的原因，而现在他从Vergil那儿发现了一种距离，沟壑中填充的是难以捉摸的道德力量。

这是他的父亲母亲，他的长辈，他无法逾越的大山，带着王冠的国王。他至此失去了在这个男人面前说脏话的权力。

“需要我做些什么吗？”Nero恍恍惚惚的说，他坐下来，手规规矩矩的放在膝盖上。

“没有。”Vergil说道，拍了拍Nero的肩，他儿子似乎真的有些紧张，“照顾好你自己就行。”


	6. Chapter 6

[1]  
Vergil曾有前往魔界然后住在那的打算，他习惯那儿的生活，然后比起人间魔界显然更适合打架，他也是这么如实的对Dante说了，被迅速否决，理由有去了魔界就不方便找Nero玩呀没乐子呀没电视呀blablabla，虽然Vergil严重怀疑Dante只是舍不得他的披萨和草莓圣代，但他意愿也不是那么强烈。

“人间毕竟要安全些。”年长的半魔思索后说道，他的弟弟在一旁拼命的点头，“因为你在这里。”

Dante自动把这句话修饰美化成了他哥把‘安全’和他联系在一起，顿时自己把自己感动的一塌糊涂。

“我需要巢。”Vergil说，而Dante有些迷迷糊糊地感觉知道他要做些什么。和人类这种靠着书写和学习传递知识的种族不同，恶魔将繁衍的清单嵌入了基因碎片然后遗传给了自己的子嗣。如果他们需要，他们将模仿自己脑海中亲辈的所作所为。

两个半魔将二楼合力打通，幸亏这就是Dante自己的房子没人给他们发噪音投诉。猎人笑道Lady想要他这栋事务所很久了一直没有如愿，现在Vergil直接就蛮横的抢走了所有的产权。而他哥哥轻嘲道自己完全不稀罕。

Vergil把楼下的长沙发拖到了二楼，正式宣布这个位置是他的了。事实上成年后Dante就再也没有从他哥那抢到任何一样东西，从阎魔刀到诗集到书本到沙发。他们用大量的魔石铺满了地板，窗帘被拉上，闪烁的光芒像是奇异怪诞的鬼屋，又像是赛博朋克的异世界，总而言之就是…非常的魔界。封闭的环境里蓬勃的魔力燃烧了周围的空气，升腾成粘稠的水蒸气，沉甸甸的压在皮肤之上。

前往二楼的大门没有拆，明显遗传了更多恶魔学知识的年长男人在木头和石灰墙壁上刻下大片大片的符文和魔法阵，他把书上能找到的指给了努力学习空手画圆的弟弟，而更多神秘复杂的只能他自己动手。第二天Vergil像个艺术家查看自己的成果，割开自己的手臂，用血液填充在刻出沟壑中。

明明用利器在底面划出了肉眼可见的枯冷痕迹，但在鲜血填满的那一刻，蜷曲的线条像蛇一般蜿蜒蠕动着，有韵律的闪着红光，Vergil吟诵Dante一半懂一半不懂的长条词语和诗句，最后所有的线条都消失不见，埋藏在了看不见的地方。

纯粹的，恶魔的力量。Dante咋舌。不知道他老哥从哪学来的，连他都感觉到了被警告的威胁。这一大串魔法不仅保护了二楼，还覆盖了一楼。猎人倚着栏杆往下望了一眼，他备用在角落的圣水已经完全毁了，器皿被压破，流在地毯上。

“虽然是恶魔的方法，对待恶魔和人类一样有用，还有那些不干净的力量。”

“不干净的？”Dante咯咯的鹦鹉学舌。

“离子魔，漂浮骷髅，这些实体不明确的恶魔。”Vergil看着弟弟绷紧的脸皮嗤笑，“别告诉我你现在居然…”下一秒他就被Dante捂住了嘴，虽然马上被一肘子打开。Vergil没有落下勾起的嘴角。“男孩儿。”他嘲笑Dante。

Vergil对Dante会和他一起去找食物表现的相当郁闷，单纯生理上的。“我完全可以一个人做。”除开记忆碎片的遗传，他也在尽量复刻他第一次的孕育，那也是相当好用的经验不是吗？因此他更倾向于自己一个人去猎食恶魔，而不是有个拖油瓶跟在后面。

白发的猎人倒是笑了起来，他老哥说了和砍树时的同一句话。“你需要一个帮手，而且也需要有人盯着。”空间裂缝会吸引魔界那些饿疯了的不知好歹的恶魔，而他们两只要找个空地守株待兔—目前还没有他们联手打败不了的恶魔呢。Vergil用阎魔刀剖开垂死的敌人，俯下身在它们消散在灰尘中前痛饮他们的血。Dante看着他哥，思维有些跑偏，Vergil是怎么练出不把喝血而不把血粘在衣服上的本事的？

事实上这真是怪异的生活方式，Dante扛着大剑蹲在一旁看着Vergil想。他哥自身的魔力供给全给了肚子里的两个小家伙，然后他再从其它恶魔的血液和灵魂里汲取力量，就像吸血鬼一样。不过吸血鬼又如何，他哥还是他哥。

恶魔的‘巢’并不需要很多讲究，魔力的环绕，足够安全的环境，适宜的温度，加上水和食物就够了。

[2]  
Nero紧张的同Kyrie说他可能会有两个妹妹了，他需要一些之前留下或者收集的婴儿用品。他当然不愿把所有的真相告诉这个女孩，和隐瞒无关，纯粹是太过惊世骇俗了，他觉得还是慢慢的让Kyrie知道这些为好。他爱的人对奇迹事物接受良好，也善于保守秘密，比如他重新长出来的手，Kyrie欢欣的表示了高兴，也妥帖的没有问很多，当然她问了他也没法回答。Kyrie有关是不是像之前那么灵活需不需要什么帮助的关心让他心情舒坦。他再次由衷的确认Kyrie就是他人生唯一的光和花香，比什么都重要。

他去楼上看望他和Kyrie曾经的‘友人’，Torneo（托尼奥，出自4代官小），被前任教皇的‘乐园’所蛊骗，在‘归天’仪式—其实就是把人融合进恶魔的实验中—失败后被囚禁，然后被Nero救了出来。这个男人身上恶魔的的部分已经被剔除了，但扭曲兽化的半身却没法恢复。其实当时Nero只是怀着悲痛的心情碰了他一下，现在他知道了这是当时还寄宿在他手臂中的阎魔刀分离人魔的功效。侥幸存活下来的人失去了所有信心和对生活的爱，Nero将他收留在了家里的阁楼中，以前每次见到狂放不羁的男孩就要咂嘴嘲讽他的战士成了一个弱者，爱操心的Kyrie承担起了照顾童年友人的责任，Nero也做出了很大努力，至少现在Torneo在家里小孩子不在的时候愿意下楼来晒晒太阳了。

“我听说你在找小婴儿可以用的东西？” Torneo问道。Nero点了点头。“阁楼一般都是我在收拾，我可以帮上一点忙，Kyrie也能轻松一些。”

Nero很高兴，Torneo和他一直都抱着保护Kyrie的想法，从小到大都没有改变过，他们是幼年的玩伴，昔日的战友，虽然多年互相看不顺眼，但在某处总是有一些共鸣的。为了家人。

[3]  
Dante亲吻抚摸着他哥哥，把对方放在床上，扣住纤细指节分明的手，亲吻着颤动的小腹，有水痕从腰际滑到大腿内侧，舌尖拍打在所能吻到的每一寸皮肤，甚至触碰到炸起的海葵一样美丽的蓝色鳞片，满足了Vergil所有的兴致。就在Dante打算提枪上阵的时候，Vergil推开了他。

“前几个月不行。”

“恩？？？”

Vergil挑着眉，矜持的把自己的手抽了回来，“为了安全起见。”他怜悯而又嘲弄的眼神划过Dante的胯，“我允许你在这段时间里从那些色情杂志里汲取一些灵感，对象是我也没关系，反正你也没法亲自上手。”

“那之后可以吗？”

Vergil眉毛挑的更高了，鄙夷可惜的看着他的弟弟，“你这个变态。”

这个变态恶狠狠的扑过去把自家哥哥揉在自己怀里。

[4]  
Vergil睡在他旁边，他在嗅他，闻着他的气味，呼吸喷洒在他的皮肤上。Dante浑身僵硬，他确信Vergil现在睡得迷迷糊糊压根不知道自己在做什么。一旦Vergil知道，他老哥的第一反应肯定不是害羞而是把他亲弟弟打到失忆，字面意义上的，物理意义上的。

Vergil在寻找气味，他的渴求在他的皮肤下面冒泡。Dante搂住了身边的人，让他哥哥离他更近，他喜欢Vergil依赖他，亲近他，拥抱让那条划开的伤口慢慢愈合起来。

[5]  
猎食，睡觉，以及名为教Nero如何学会次元斩实则换着法子让男孩记住他父亲又多么强悍以及给之前树上的自己找回面子的业余活动，持续了好几周。直到Dante和Nero都闻到了Vergil身上香香的、甜甜的味道，这个男性展现了什么叫恶魔的暴怒，用竖起鳞片的尾巴的凶狠的眼神诠释了‘如果你们再盯着我就把你俩撕成碎片’！

Dante的手无措的在胸口比划了一下，他哥，揣着两个孩子的，襟前的衣服已经濡湿了，“嗯，嗯，哥，你的衣服，你要不要…”下一秒幻影剑就悬挂在了他脑袋上，还有下面某个危险的地方，Vergil真是越来越暴躁了，Dante吸了一口气。 

“闭嘴！”Vergil愤怒扭曲的声音像是地狱里沸腾的岩浆，“Nero那时候完全没有这种事！”

操他的我一点也不想在这种情况下被提到！Nero同样在心底大叫。但他向来多想一步的大脑已经在考虑去超市买个吸奶器了，上次他没买因为他觉得不需要，他只是买了很多奶粉还有奶嘴，苹果味和橙子味。他回去后把奶粉的订阅服务换个套餐应该没关系。省钱嘛。虽然花的是他父亲的钱，羊毛出在羊身上。吸奶器他会给Dante让他转交给他父亲，这个艰巨的任务相信传奇恶魔猎人能够顺利完成，如果这个老混蛋第二天能够顺利出现没有缺胳膊少腿，他就带Kyrie去吃一次那家新开的咖啡屋；如果没有出现，他们就去两次。


	7. Chapter 7

[1]  
Vergil的胳膊，小腿还有背部冒出倾斜的鳞片，细密层叠着的，从中线漫射出来。之前穿着那身严谨的大衣还好，为了适应目前的状况，Vergil换上了更宽松的衣服，那些非人的体征便无处遁形。Vergil也发现他自己每天晚上在干什么了，主要是第二天一早醒来的时候总是姿势怪异。他在某天半夜睁开眼，因为Dante的一只手在无意识的抚摸他背上的鳞片，他便发现自己把头埋在Dante的脖颈出，头发的鬓角扫过对方的耳廓，他的一只手绕过弟弟的脊背环住对方，而他的肩膀枕在对方伸展出来的手臂上。他们拥抱在一起，仿佛从中找到了生存的意义。

他被这个示好依赖的姿势冒犯了，下一秒Dante一声痛呼，在睡梦中被粗壮的尾巴直接扇了出去，锋利坚硬的鳞片在他身上甚至划出伤口。迷迷糊糊的猎人睁开眼，看见他燃烧着冰冷火焰的亲哥，散发着一种勇往无前一定要把他给搞死的气息。

“哎哟！哎！哥！Vergil！轻点！”“Scum！！！”Dante连滚带爬的想要躲过Vergil尾巴狂扫的范围，捞起地上的书就想保护自己的脸，他哥气势汹汹在整个Devil May Cry移动就像狂躁的龙卷风，尤其是这个龙卷风还在不断的放幻影剑。下一秒Vergil就戳在了追杀他弟的路中央，Dante小心翼翼的从书本后探出头，轻嗅，知道了他老哥停手的原因。

好嘛，又是那种甜腻腻的香味。他哥终究还是没斗过身体的本能反应。把Dante钉墙上的任务可以推后了，Vergil想的是马上去洗澡，再换件衣服，把所有味道都消下去！

着实暴怒了一场然后清洗了一番的Vergil坐在沙发上感觉有点疲倦，他的精神状态现在也不是很好，像是在发烧，他看着书本的眼睛都有些花，书的硬壳已经快被他捏皱了。Dante被赶到了一楼不许上来。而Vergil觉得这一切都是他弟弟的错。

如他所言，他的第一次孕育，Nero还在的时候，完·全·没·有这些个破事！他的气息被掩饰的很好，连同所有的声音和气味。他的经历不怎么美好但也没那么紧张，不可否认Nero的存在给他带来了一些安慰，在他选择将弟弟推往人类的世界后，他依然渴求着有有一个自己的家人。他花了好几天去确认Nero的真实性，然后衷心的希望这个孩子能顺利的降生，联系着同一份血脉，成为他新的家人。直到他抱着刚出生没多久的小孩撞上了Mundus，他落败，甚至连Nero的生死都没法确认就用最后的力量把自己的子裔送往了人间，包裹着垂败生命的蓝布被鲜血所浸染，最后凝结成黑色的斑块。他做好了在心底建起一座小小的坟的预料，没想到一别20年。

Vergil摸了摸自己的胸口，Nero和Dante的存在让他感受到美妙的满足感，就像舌底压住的一颗小小的糖果。他的手足，他的骨血。

Urizen和V的回归从另一种意义上重塑了他，他的皮肤，他的器官，他的内外全部都是崭新的，他为了两个小家伙所做的孕育准备来的太急切，显然让新鲜的器官有些不适应。所以说有时候饱经沧桑的身体有它自己的好处，至少在忍受疼痛方面略胜一筹。Dante…给了他非常的多的安全感，那些本来没有的东西在他体内欢欣鼓舞的飞速发育，换言之，他的身体过载了。举个最简单的例子，他的…胸部，应该是肌肉的地方在…变软，Vergil危险的盯着自己的胸口，万幸它们没有变大，如果真的…他就把它们全割了。

[2]  
Vergil要去公立图书馆还书，他用的写着Dante名字的图书卡，这没什么问题；但Dante表示自己也要跟着去。

“随便你。”在公共场所用阎魔刀开一个门显然是个不恰当的举动，所以Vergil在Dante的劝服下一般是搭地铁去，也没有多远，几站而已。这几个月以来Vergil已经学会熟练使用（Dante的）地铁卡以及用（Dante的）信用卡充值了。

Vergil提着一个布艺口袋装着他借来的几本书，环保需要。他们上了地铁，Dante发现他兄弟的表情不太对劲。

“怎么了Vergil？”Dante小声的问，迅速观察了一下四周，没有威胁，车上人也不太多，邻座的小年轻带着耳机呼呼大睡；门口站着的朋克女孩倚着栏杆拿着小镜子涂口红，发现白发的猎人后扔给了他一个挑衅的眼神；隔壁车厢有人在哈哈大笑；拿着kindle的上班族轻念出声。一切都很正常。

他的手放在Vergil的肩膀上，他能看见他老哥白色发尾和深色高领衫间露出的一小块皮肤正在颤抖。Vergil处在痛苦之中，他的神色茫然而又忍耐，像是突然迷失在海市蜃楼中。这种扭曲的攻击欲望无法向外发泄，因此Vergil在内心中折磨着自己。这让Dante十分紧张。

他在下一站就勾起他哥的胳膊，把对方拉下了地铁，万幸卫生间没有人，刚刚打扫过的地方没有什么奇怪的味道，只有刺鼻的空气清新剂。Dante捡起门后的‘正在清洁’牌子挂在门外，同时用一堆洗涤工具抵住了门。他扭头，看见Vergil正在眨眼，蓝色的眼睛泛着水色在日光灯下微醉的摇曳着。

Dante深吸一口气，把自己贴着门板麻木的背撕了下来，他的双腿似乎失去了知觉，他走进Vergil，小心的拉住了哥哥的手，“Vergil…Vergil…你还好吗？”

Vergil沉默了快一分钟，Dante猜想他是努力想吞下语调中的失态和哽咽， “没什么，我很好。”他老哥的声音依然澄净冰冷，只不过这座冰山正在因为全球变暖而融化；Vergil手指虚虚的搭在他红色的大衣上，然后慢慢的紧握成拳。Dante注意到他哥并没有移开视线，他一直盯着他，瞳孔里有着琢磨不透的留恋和诀别，这让猎人的心脏飞速的跳动起来。

“没事，没事的。”他低低的说，闭上眼睛，额头抵在哥哥的额头上，不知道是安慰着自己，还是安慰着对方。他听见Vergil小声的嘟哝着“混蛋”。

十分钟后，Vergil还没有停止抽鼻子，喉咙里有着嘶哑的咕噜声，看着Dante的眼神越来越凶狠，脑袋冒汗的猎人拼命在大脑里搜索着合适的词汇，企图从他哥的爪子下拯救自己的小命，“嗯，哥，咳，你知道，嗯，为什么Devil May Cry要叫这个名字吗？”

“这个名字唯一体现的就是你糟糕透顶的品位。”虽然带着浓浓的鼻音依旧没掩住惯常的假笑。

“当时，就是那一年，你把我丢下一个人跳了下去，我可是吓哭了呀，连Lady都看见了。所以我就把店名去为Devil May Cry了。”

Vergil闷了很久没有作声，慢慢开口，“Nero还在的时候，我也…哭过。只有那个时候我确定我并不是一个完全的恶魔。”

是有那么一刻，Vergil怀疑自己的正确性。他想着他是不是做错了，Dante在这段日子表现的不能再好了，也许他不必对兄弟这么苛刻？也许一切都有转机？谁知道呢。他只是相信着，‘梦境’绝对是有征兆的，而且未来会有事情发生，他所做的就是拼上全力保护他所有的家人，Dante，还有Nero。

Vergil花了半小时去做心理建设，当胭脂的颜色从他的眼圈处消失，他再度差点把Dante掐死在地铁的卫生间。他气鼓鼓的冲走，还好还没忘记还书这件事。他才不会承认他只是在上地铁的时候被某个不长眼的下车的路人撞了一下！他再次重申，他原来完·全·没·有这些个破事！！！

[3]  
Nero带着从购物网站新买的东西登门时，被武力制裁的Dante顶着脸上红彤彤的印子接待了他。他挑了挑眉毛，哇喔，他知道是谁干的好事了。虽然没有缺胳膊少腿吧但也不敢出门，好，他赢了，他可以约Kyrie两次了。

“Vergil在楼上，你可以自己去。”捂着脸的年长猎人郁闷的说。话音刚落Vergil就出现在二楼的门口，“Nero。”他父亲叫着他的名字。

他走进屋，里面厚重的的热空气一下在打在他的脸上。那感觉并不好受，像是有人往他脸上扑水泥，他的头有些疼，Vergil的声音在他前方响起，“还好吗？”

他费力地眨了眨眼睛，一股甜甜的香气填充了他的鼻腔，他的脸红了，但他的脑袋也清醒了，像是灌下了一大杯加冰块的柠檬水。Vergil皱着眉看他，并不知道发生了什么。“还好，没什么。”他试图冷静的回答，跟条小狗一样跟在他父亲身后，坐在沙发上，拆开塑胶袋把东西一样样拿出来，小号的浴盆，小号的指甲剪，温度计，棉签，几本书，还有一条托腹带，他拿出最后一样的时候Vergil的眼角可疑的抽了抽，用怨念的目光盯着儿子手里的东西，但还是忍住了揍他的欲望；Nero掏出手机给Vergil看宜家给他发的推销邮件，该死的大数据永远知道你想要什么。侵犯隐私，但的确有用。虽然Vergil看了一眼就十分抗拒的移开了视线。

“你有去医院检查的打算吗？”

“没有。”他父亲苦恼的扶住额头，“不需要。”Nero并没有再逼问下去，这是Vergil的自由。也许恶魔知道恶魔是怎么完成孕育过程的，尤其是，看看他，还挺健康的不是吗？

他们在一起看书，Vergil看着新租的人文地理，Nero坐在魔石铺就的地上看着那本他带来的《怀孕需要注意的100件小事》，Vergil和Dante都不愿意看，那就只能他来读了。他父亲的尾巴从沙发上垂下，蜷曲在他盘起的大腿旁，保持着亲近和喜爱。就某个意味而言，Vergil正抱着他的儿子。

“嘿，我订了晚饭，意面，已经送到了。你们要吗。”Dante的声音在门外响起，“还有Vergil！把你的尾巴收好！”

“你觉得呢？”

Nero察觉到他父亲在询问他的意见，以一种半开玩笑的方式，他想起那些红痕，罪魁祸首无疑是他父亲的尾巴。他心里的天使小人和恶魔小人飞快的发起了冲锋和战斗，然后他慢慢开口，“Dante脸上的痕迹已经很明显了，就算了吧。”Vergil点了点头，算是认同了Nero的想法，耀武扬威跃跃欲试的尾巴放了下来。

“但我发现Dante的头发有点长了不是吗？”Nero指出，“你还记得上上上上次你们在斗…比试时，Dante把他自己的头发撩了上去，还是有几缕掉了下来，那是他头发太长的原因。”

“那我有义务给他修一下。”Vergil露出了阴恻恻的笑，他也想起了Dante是怎么挑衅他的了。

Nero站起走了出去，Dante孤疑的看着他，男孩给了他一个安抚的笑，这个笑有点假，假到有点僵硬，好歹还是一个笑不是吗，传奇恶魔猎人放下了一半的心。

关上门的Nero听见里面再度的鸡飞狗跳，感觉自己和原来相比似乎变恶毒了不少，这样不好，不好。他心满意足的走出事务所，还顺走了外卖附赠的咖啡，找Kyrie约会去了。

[4]  
Nero在做梦，因为他无比清楚他和Kyrie吃完了一个小巧的黑森林蛋糕还有两块法国吐司，之后给家里的小孩带了几套开心乐园餐。而现在他在梦里，他蹲在地上，腿脚倒是没有发麻，就是站不起来。他眨眨眼，周围混沌的一切又变了，事物的轮廓显现了出来，他伸展开双臂，去迎接…两个小女孩？？？

“Ne----ro！！”小孩子甜甜的喊着他的名字向他扑过来，他无比熟练的接住了她们，还有他背后的两只鬼手。她们可真小，还很瘦。小孩子应该多吃一些。他的心告诉了这两个小孩的身份，他的妹妹们，他的家人。

他听见沉沉的脚步声，抬起头，是……Dante。这个Dante和他印象中有些…不一样，猎魔者的脸是枯寂冷漠的，半垂着眼睛，不动声色的扫过了他。这个目光让他有些发冷，他躲避般的看向了他的两个小妹妹，再次发现了不对劲。

她们…很瘦弱。她们埋在他怀里瑟缩的笑，像是两朵娇羞的小雏菊，很可爱，很怜人，但是，但是，就是不对劲。半魔的孩子应该是…怎样的？应该是活力的，像要爆炸的小火球的，张扬的。

“Dan----te！！”小女孩们看到了Dante，再度欢欣的抱了上去，白发的猎人拉住了她们的小手，勾出了一抹清浅的笑。

Nero看到Dante接住了她们，他现在可以站起来了，他扭着头环视着周围的一切，Devil May Cry，虽然布置有些变化但还是那个熟悉的事务所，他看到一本挂历，他良好的视觉在看到那个年份的时候震惊了。

据他所知道的时间已经过去了几十年，吊诡的是他的妹妹还只有那么点大，而Dante变成了这个样子，Vergil了？他父亲去哪了？还没等他想出更多的问题，他眼前一黑，瞬间一个鲤鱼打挺从床上翻了起来，他还在Fortune自己的家里。

Nero捂住嘴，他的背后浸湿了汗。他有些紧张，这只是一个梦他知道，但一切又是那么的真实。他不知如何是好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文终于写到一半了！（激动！）谢谢大家的支持！
> 
> 大家的每一个喜欢我都很感谢，每一条留言我都认真看过，因为不知道如何在互动的时候不剧透因此我并没有回应每条评论，但我保证每一条我都很用心的记着的！请等着我一边写一边慢慢回（鞠躬


	8. Chapter 8

[1]  
如果说一次的做梦Nero还能说自己白天有些忙糊涂了，第二次，第三次呢？他似乎前往了一个更高维度的地方，他的身体只是一副躯壳，而他的意思同时存在于现在和未来。每次的‘梦境’都带给他如鱼在哽的恶毒伤痛---悲伤恍惚的Dante，找不到踪影的Vergil，手足无措的自己，拙劣的陪伴两个大人的孩子。

他连续几天忧心忡忡，训练的时候看着他父亲神色复杂，怀孕并没有减弱Vergil很多战斗力，他的技巧依然出类拔萃，同样的还有他敏锐的观察力。他在一个Dante出门的白天找到了Nero，“我…感觉像是做了一个很真实的梦。”他告诉了年长的半魔这个梦境，Vergil惊奇的看了他几眼，Nero发觉他不是唯一一个做梦的。

“不用管。”Vergil安慰着他，下一句却直接击碎了他，“这说明‘它们’很有用处（useful）。”

Nero瞪着Vergil，一种疑惑和透然吞食了他，他父亲一直知道女孩们的状况，他漠不关心。

“可是，可是…”Nero结结巴巴，那是他的妹妹们，同样也是Vergil和Dante的孩子呀！他的表情不断的变化，那些疯狂的恶毒的阴郁的想法扭曲了他的幻想，田诗般美丽（虽然并不贴切）的家庭生活碎裂成地板上的玻璃渣。他脑袋发昏，Vergil…父亲他…是故意的。他没有用心的去照料女孩们，所以孩子们的力量不完全，她们脆弱又无法长大，心智永远停留在孩童的那一刻怕是最后的福祚。

“为什么？”这个问题像是透支了男孩所有的力气，为什么呢。

“这不是你该知道的。”他的父亲这样说道。

“你不怕我告诉别人吗？”Vergil暗含的对一切事实的供认不讳恐怕才是最让男孩痛苦且迷茫的。

“别人？Dante吗？”Vergil的语气淡薄且危险，Nero不禁感到一些退怯。即便他察觉到这份危险和针对他的攻击欲望无关，这反而更让他疑惑。

“不要太深究这件事，这是为了你好，Nero。”他的父亲留下这么一句话，离开了，像是一点也害怕Nero把这些个话传递给他人。没错，男孩的确踌躇，这个‘梦境’不是什么阴谋也不是什么人类灭亡计划，他没有发动全身反驳的理由；更糟糕的是他只看到细节无法得知全貌是因为他被排除在外了，Vergil的理由冠冕堂皇，像每个父母都曾对自家孩子说过的那样，‘为了你好’，‘你长大就知道了’。可是他已经成年了，他敢于面对一切，他也有着恐惧，恐惧的内容是由于Vergil将他排斥为‘孩子’所造成的；然而根源不在此，它存在于男孩对Vergil在家庭凝聚力中所起的作用的担忧，在于对Vergil强大形象的臣服。

他这一刻是如此确信着，如果不是因为他的凑巧出现，Vergil可能会和Dante打到你死我活；如果不是Vergil愿意留下来，他、Dante、Vergil这种诡异又‘和谐’的家庭根本不会存在。那么Vergil为什么选择要那么做？男孩并不认为他能在这次事件中再次起到什么很大的作用，因为这次Vergil将他赶到了战斗笼子的外面，里面只有他和Dante。他是个旁观者。

[2]  
“Kyrie…”他握住女孩的手，他自己的手在颤抖，“如果一个人，A，被B告知了一件事，这件事对B和C都有害，但对A没那么有害，A应该把这件事告诉C吗？”他隐去了所有人的姓名，虽然他知道这屁用都没有。

“Nero，”女孩的声音轻轻柔柔的，像是天堂里的小鸟，“跟着你的心走，我相信你的选择。”

“Kyrie，这次我想听听你的想法。”他看着他心目中女神般存在，迫切的想要得到一丝拯救的机会。

Kyrie轻蹙着眉，这个为难的表情能让所有人都不忍逼迫于她，愿意收回所有的话只愿她不再苦恼，过了良久她开口，“如果我是A的话，我不会把这件事告诉C的。”

“恩”？？Nero赶紧在Kyrie未察觉前把疑问吞回了喉咙，让他的话语只是如同一声简单的应和。事实证明没有人类不是虚伪的骗子，他们在向别人征求意见的时候早就在心里准备好了答案，他们只是想听到一样的回答然后安慰自己给自己找借口，一旦听到不一样的，他们就可能开始反驳和生气。

“我在小时候做过告解室的清洁人员，会有一些受苦受难的人来找教团执事告解，褪去自己的保护，倾述自己的秘密。虽然我还很小，但也遇到有一些前来的人在结束后特别告诫我不要说出去。这一点也不奇怪，他们在告解的时候说出了一切，然后他们再来告诫我，并不是为了保护他自己，是为了保护我。”

“但这些事都是我自己猜的，还有我自己发现的，并不是…他，咳，告诉我的。”Nero一个顺瓢就把自己给带了出来，但无伤大雅。Vergil是那种看起来一辈子都不会进告解室的家伙，这个男人没有什么可告解的，也没有告解的欲望，他父亲需要净化心灵？

“但他向你承认了你知道的都是正确的。他有告诉你不要说出去吗？”

Nero不知道自己该点头还是摇头，Vergil没有给出明确的答案，但他估计他父亲还是不想让Dante知道这件事，至少不是现在。

Kyrie看着Nero，女孩的眼睛这一刻是明亮的，深邃的，“你之所以能听到真相，是因为你被预计了不把事情说出去；如果一个人向你告解，你就不应该把泄密，这是背叛。”

Nero想着，为什么他被预计了不把事情说出去？因为Vergil相信他；为什么Vergil要求他不把事情说出去？因为他父亲想要保护他。

保护他什么？从哪保护他？为什么保护他？所有的一切指向了一个人----

Dante。

Vergil试图从Dante那儿保护他。

Nero差点从椅子上摔下去。

[3]  
Nero想到了另一层东西，这个顷刻间奇异的想法充斥了他的脑海：Kyrie有和Vergil相似的地方，他们都有坚硬强大的心，只不过一个像石头一般冷硬，一个像金子一般闪耀。

Kyrie，女孩像个圣母玛利亚爱着所有人，她对所有人都是温和有礼的，谦卑柔顺的，当初他是怎么确认Kyrie对他的爱是特殊的？

\---Kyrie包容了他所有的欲望，下流的，高尚的，他的保护欲，他对自己存在的肯定。Kyrie接纳了这些，而对别人她不会做到这个地步。

他在发现Vergil和Dante的复杂关系时曾经将他和Kyrie的爱做过对比，最开始他很鄙夷，他觉得他和女孩的爱是纯洁的，花一般美丽的；现在他想来其实也没有什么不同。他不知道为什么父亲会把他排斥在Dante之外，可他也不是将Kyrie排斥在他的猎魔工作之外吗？这两对爱都暗含着不安定的紧张感，这反而让他和Dante更急切的想要贴近自己爱的人。

“Nero，我永远在你需要我的地方等你。”在他就要离开的时候，Kyrie在他背后笑着对他说，美好的像是枝头繁茂的白花。

Nero在刹那间理解了Vergil为什么要留下来，甚至理解了为什么Lady说Vergil毁了Dante。肯定有那么一段过去的时光，Dante不需要Vergil，或者说Vergil认为Dante不需要他，然后他走了。他父亲把他的半身留在他自认为美好的世界，他爱着他甚至放任这个“美好的世界”没有他。他完全不知道自己折磨Dante。他们在魔界的时候一定发生了什么，Vergil确认了Dante需要他，于是他跟着Dante回来了。

Nero握紧了拳，他想着他无论如何也会告诉Dante这一切。他知道如果他也保持沉默，‘梦境’里所有的一切都会实现，然后他的家庭会分崩离析。Vergil选择一个人未雨绸缪，而他选择和家人一起分担，从某种意义而言，Kyrie说的没错，他没有保守住他父亲的期许和信任，他打碎了他亲手建立起来的父亲印象。但是相对的，他也会从Dante手上保护Vergil。背叛Vergil，然后反抗Dante，他摧毁了他心中两个父亲的形象，这个问题非常严肃，他带着某种尊严感和仪式感去完成这件事。

[4]  
Dante听到Nero说的两个小女孩因为某些原因可能会有些体弱的时候是有点懵的，他没有完全反应过来，他的第一个念头是男孩什么时候去当妇产科医生了？随后他看见站在楼上皱着眉头面无表情的他哥，觉得事情有些不对。他再次看了看背着红后有着隐隐防守姿态的Nero，以及漫不经心的老哥，某种猜想在他脑袋里爆炸开来。

“可可是，不是哥你想要孩子的吗？这不是我们的孩子吗？”Dante瞠目结舌。为什么？他在心中问出了和Nero一样的问题，可是Vergil不说，他们永远没法知道答案。

他听见Vergil在楼上寡淡的开口，西伯利亚的寒风也不过如此冰冷，“它们会很有用。”

Dante扎扎实实的眼前一黑， Lucia和Beatrice…她们是无辜的…而Vergil甚至称呼女孩们为‘它们’。他脑袋里飞速转着他知道的一切，未来的孩子们体弱，而Vergil是故意的。更深层次一些，Vergil把她们当成某种工具，他不爱她们，他甚至可以允许Nero不爱她们，但Dante要爱她们。何其诡异不可理解的思路。然后，Vergil还在这儿，他要怎么做？也许他需要更多的力量，更多的恶魔，更多的魔石，也许这些只是一场意外，他可以做好这些，他可以…

他想杀了Vergil.

杀了他囚禁他吃了他撕碎他碾压他强迫他切断他的手脚把他的子宫拔出来让他看看他怀的到底是什么看看Vergil是真的不关心还是假的不关系割断脚筋剪断舌头打败Nero不要管那个男孩他是没用的让Vergil崩溃到只能祈求他的垂怜他爱他他可以让Vergil生下更多的孩子而且他能保证是健康的让他哥知道他只能依靠他陪着他让他再也不能那么骄傲Vergil他的Vergil他的哥哥他的哥哥他哥哥他的Vergil

Dante微仰起头，眨了眨眼，等他在看向Nero和Vergil时，他挤出了一个假笑。他自己都佩服自己还能笑出来，争吵不能解决任何问题，暴力也不行，他20年前就懂得了这个道理。如果他把他哥从悬崖抢回来，他们依然会自相残杀，他们无法理解彼此，也许会有好结局，谁知道呢？现在他们已经有一些共识了，他不能毁了现在的一切。

“哥，你，还是先进去休息吧，你最近不都是挺累的吗，还是早点休息吧。”他又看向男孩，年轻的猎人已经把手放在红后不远处了，“嘿，小孩，没事，不用那么紧张。我不会，咳，做什么的。你先出去一下，好吗，或者上楼陪陪Vergil也行。”

Nero孤疑的看着强大的猎人，有那么一瞬间他都快被刺激拔出红后了，但转眼Dante又恢复了正常，虽然有点假，眼睛里一点温情都没有，但危险警报已经解除了。他看了看楼上的父亲，Vergil已经转身进去了，好像刚刚波涛汹涌的一切都与他无关。他想了想，还是上了二楼。

他坐在Vergil旁边，他父亲看了看他，男孩并没有从中看到一丝责备或怪罪的意思，他羞赧的想到Vergil也许早就预料到了有这么一刻，也许他也做好了准备并打算承担一切后果，也许他就赌对了Dante不会对他们动手，谁知道？没有人知道年长的半魔想着些什么，除了他自己。

Nero听见楼下突然的剧烈响声，他判断可能是那张坚守多年的红木办公桌终于寿终安寝了。他看着他父亲的下巴，Vergil没有任何反应。

等楼下的几下响动结束，又过了十多分钟，Nero发觉Vergil终于把脸侧向了他，“你下去看看。”他对自己的儿子说。

Nero下楼，看见被红色幻影剑刮花了所有纹样的墙壁，还有中间断裂的办公桌。Dante背对着他，头顶的灯光早就熄灭了，白发的猎人站在黑暗中。Nero没有在空气中找到残留的愤怒和暴虐，Dante就像一颗海胆，把所有刺扎进了自己的体内，伤痕累累。

说出的话，做出的事，是无法反悔无法回头的，他们三人都必须承受这一切。


	9. Chapter 9

[1]  
打着雨伞拎着热饮的Dante走在回Devil May Cry的路上，水滴从伞沿落下来，叮叮当当如同翻转的硬币。如果说前几个月的生活对于他来说完美甜蜜到古怪，他踩在松软的云端上，内心如同烛火摇曳不定。他的确快乐，快乐到甚至不敢闭眼，害怕一睁眼所有的一切就消失了，醒来依旧独自一人。现在，他在短暂释放后从云上跳了下来，踩在地面上，他心中的不安褪去了。人性中的黑暗、饥渴、焦虑、困惑、彼此隐瞒让他清醒。这才是真实的生活，冷酷无情，因为无法相互理解和意料之外而美妙。更加真实的，是Vergil这几个月一直在他身边。

他打开事务所的大门，大门内侧是雨伞架，他把刚刚用过的灰色雨伞放进去，里面还有一把全新的黑色；他走到角落里的衣帽架，跨过地上散落着的的书，有Vergil租来的也有他自己的，他把沾了些雨水的大衣挂在了Vergil的领巾旁边，取下一件短款的夹克；他把热饮先放在前往二楼的楼梯角，那儿堆放着小孩子的东西；他先去浴室打理了一下自己的头发，梳妆镜前的架子上摆放着两个漱口杯和两把牙刷，还有他给Vergil买的钱包和地铁卡。

他哥哥就在这儿。Dante看着牙刷发呆。Vergil就在这儿，他这几个月一直和他在一起，他们的生活交织在一切，这是他和Vergil的地方。

猎人的手撑着盥洗池，白色的头发垂下，他老哥想做什么他管不了，不要让他做不就行了吗。他对他哥的搞事天赋已经免疫了，他把眼睛好好的放在他哥身上，确保Vergil不干出什么当街杀人的活路就行。

他回头，提起热饮，走上楼，Vergil和Nero正坐在一起，男孩给他哥放着手机上什么关于他和Kyrie的视频，Vergil看的很认真。他抬起手示意，小孩把手机暂时给他父亲保管，把饮料接了过去，拿出一杯咖啡插上搅拌棒，递给了坐在沙发上的人。Dante拉过一把椅子，Nero把草莓奶茶端给他。

[2]  
Vergil在听见小孩含含糊糊的给他说着自己做了什么奇怪的梦的时候，皱起了眉头，Nero的‘梦境’…不太对劲。

长不大的、瘦弱的孩子？没有必要。他需要的是让Dante通过看着这‘它们’的成长来加深亲辈之间的羁绊，更多的附加条件都是累赘。这件事的完成并不需要这么复杂。他在最开始孕育的时候，就已经排除掉了缺陷的、弱小的幼体。

Dante？他从Nero的描述中只能确定这套方法是有用的。可Dante的那种状态正是他想避免的。年长的男人想到这儿无声的叹了口气，他本来已经打算让男孩摆脱这些束缚了，但小孩自己还是自愿陷在这块泥潭里。

何况仅仅几十年，他自己在哪？他所估计的时间再短也没有那么短；尤其是他的‘梦境’里有Nero和Dante，为什么Nero的‘梦境’里没有他？

更重要的是，谁让Nero看见‘梦境’的？‘梦境’可不是什么预言（一部分是挺像的），不是什么灵媒透过玻璃球看见一个人的未来。它本质上是意识在两个时空之间的交换，用于逃避自己的死亡。一般而言，这种交换是将自己的思想和其他物种对调，未来的那方替代上过去一方健康的身体。但他情况有所不同，仅仅是自己和自己意识的交流。不管怎样，这个交换的使命关键词是‘死亡’，他对自己的离去有所预计，而且他知道没有什么是不会死去的；而Nero，他的儿子还不到思考这种东西的时候。谁要杀了Nero，谁想让他的儿子死？

Vergil的眼神锋利了起来。

Nero把一切事情捅破的动作比他想象的要快，太急切了，这个孩子需要更多的冷静和训练。他的儿子在自己都没有弄清楚一切的情况下就贸然挑战了整个斯巴达家庭，同时没有在他和Dante无形的身份和已知强大的武力压制下屈服。男孩并非缄默不语，而是强烈表达了自己的个性和意愿，这是唯一值得欣慰的事了。

[3]  
所以要Nero来说的话，他这一家子真是神奇的一家子，前几天他还蓄势以待要阻止Dante对他父亲动手，甚至有堵上自己生命的决心。结果几天后，他和Dante坐在事务所的的后门---

撬椰子。

因为他父亲最近口味大变，不喜欢磕红魔石了喜欢上啃生椰子（操这是哪门子的口味大变！）还是带皮的，家里剩下两个文明人士肯定要坚决消灭这种行为，于是就有了现在这幅场景，两个业界有名的恶魔猎人正在努力的解决面前摆的一筐椰子。

“This is life~~~”Dante居然还唱了起来，Nero本来就很郁闷，直接抬手往对方脑袋抛了一个椰子，被敏捷的躲开，砸在墙上，大吼，“闭嘴！”引来老混蛋一阵啧啧声。

“你和Kyrie怎么样？”安静了一阵后，Dante问向男孩。

“很好。”Nero皱了皱眉，Dante从来没有过问过他和Kyrie的关系，这家伙发了什么神经吗？他也的确把后面一句话说出来了。

“只是问一下而已。”Dante继续用小刀把椰子切开，他手里的工具内敛又奢华，闪着红光，姿态优雅到Nero看一眼都撇嘴的程度，拿潘多拉变得水果刀撬椰子的Dante也算是独一份了。

“我，有几次很奇怪的觉得，Kyrie和我爸很像。”男孩闷闷的开口，“虽然看起来Kyrie谁都可以照顾的好好的，而Vergil像个大魔王，但是他们都对我…”

对Nero二十多年的人生来说这几个月的一切太复杂太糟糕了，他的小兄弟成了他爹，现在成了他妈；他的大兄弟成了他叔，现在成了他爸；他还要解决无数现在的未来的家庭纠纷，全都是因为这两个混蛋不能好好说话还什么都不告诉他。他不是那种喜欢掺和别人的事的人，自己的事自己解决，但家人是不同的，Vergil…是更不同的。

一个人怎能同时集中父亲和母亲两种形象？这分明是两种不同的概念，一个孩子要从这两种身份中汲取的力量也是不一样的。Vergil作为他的父亲出现时，他是恼怒的、不服气的，想要对抗挑战这个亲辈，抢夺主动权；而当‘母亲’的身份同时展现时，他对这个男人产生了一种可耻的怜惜和保护欲。他确定Vergil不会喜欢这样。

他唯一能确定的就是Vergil爱着他。这个男人注视着他时，他就有一种古怪的放松和惬意感。

“魔界那时候，发生了什么？为什么我爸会跟着你回来？”Nero的手里旋转着一个椰子，底部磕在土地上。他之前套用他和Kyrie的关系思考过，他想知道到底发生了什么。

“我对Vergil说，你会希望他回来，Devil May Cry也有空余的房间。”

椰子其实是一种核果，就像芒果或者樱桃那类，冰冷坚硬的核外面包裹着柔软的果肉。

[4]  
Dante无奈的发现，他老哥完全没把他那天的发脾气当回事。如他所看见的，Vergil压根没什么反应，甚至还有些高兴。他灰溜溜的去见他哥甚至对心底的那些阴暗思想愧怍不已的时候，他老哥提到的却是Nero又长大了一些这件事，带着微不可查的骄傲和自豪。他听着Vergil说话的时候有些发怔，Vergil是那么关心爱着Nero，为什么对她们…

他打住了自己的念头，他不想去想这件事了，他会好好照顾Vergil，还有两个女孩儿，他不会让Vergil有一丝故意的机会。何况等他回过神去看看以往发生的事，Vergil的确在很认真努力的去孕育她们。能让Vergil这个抛瓦怪割舍大半的力量，忍耐自己身体奇怪的变化，还不足以表达他哥的心思吗？

Vergil连赞扬的话也是惜字如金，最后他哥看着他，“你会爱它们吗？”他无力纠正Vergil的用词，他只是点头，“我会。”他会爱着女孩们，也会爱着他的兄弟和儿子。

然后Vergil主动来吻他，有一种铁和血的味道，Dante不合时宜的想着他老哥就跟动物一样，Griffon、Shadow和Nightmare就是绝佳的体现：直率的，沉默的，狂暴的。共同点就是三只魔兽都是富有攻击性的。当Vergil的手搭在他的腰上将他拉进的时候他还没反应过来，还想后退，他可受不了他哥撩拨他，毕竟因为他哥一席话他好几个月都是靠打手冲过日子了。结果他哥危险的看着他，“时间可以了。”

他摸着他哥赤裸的足，还有胸口的硬块，性，爱，家庭，这就足够了吗？Vergil无疑抚慰和满足了他的精神世界，可却永远表现的一副只是在这儿落脚借宿的样子。他游离在Dante是世界之外。他们之间的血脉关系是强有力的，然而这限定了他们之间的交流和发展，已经到达限定的额度，没有发展的空间了。

他看着白发的男人拿起脱落的衣服再度穿上，即便刚刚享乐过神色也是清淡的，美的那么不自知。他的兄弟战败过、受辱过、折断过，再度回归，还是最完美的样子。

“和我结婚吧，Vergil。”他这样说，如果说他前一刻还是恍恍惚惚的，说完后他就清醒了过来。他的哥哥古怪的看着他，像是他脑袋被树上掉下来的椰子砸傻了。如果精神上的牵扯无法拉住这个人，那么世俗的约束呢？

“我不知道你要做什么，你不能因为你是哥哥我是弟弟就把我排除在外，我也是可以保护你的，你也可以把一切都交给我。我们分享新的家庭，责任，义务…还有账单。”说道最后一个词的时候，Dante勾起嘴角，而Vergil轻嘲。

想和Vergil一起吃饭，想和Vergil一起睡觉，想和Vergil一起做爱，想和Vergil一起接吻，想和Vergil一起看书，想和Vergil一起听音乐，想和Vergil在一起的想法是那么强烈。虽然他们平常也做这种事，但如果他们结婚，这些事也不一样了，哪种不一样也说不清。

Vergil露出那种又想笑又想板着脸保持严肃的神情，“你为什么觉得我会同意？”他哥歪着头，沾满海水的眼睛看着他。Dante知道Vergil没有立刻拒绝他就有机会，他拉过他兄弟的手，细细碎碎的亲着对方的手心和手指，像是亲吻一只蓝色鸢尾花。


	10. Chapter 10

[1]  
他们再次进行了一次狩猎，Vergil伏在地上嘬取着新鲜的恶魔血液，Dante看着他哥在进食后依然是那副优雅的样子，仿佛这不是什么荒郊野岭而是米其林三星餐厅。

“再来一些？”Dante估摸着要不要再给Vergil喂一些，毕竟，他哥当初只有Nero一个，而现在却是有两个小孩子。他不敢断言他哥到底想做什么，但他也可以旁敲侧击一下。

Vergil回头看着自己弟弟，他当然明晓自上次爆发后就思虑过多的兄弟在想什么，他觉得他可以用行动来证明，于是他没有说话，再次切开空间引诱来一头跳着奇怪的舞蹈的无名。两个穷凶极恶的半魔把恶魔打的嗷嗷叫唤，等Vergil用阎魔刀把濒死的怪物剖开，他用刀尖指着食物对Dante暗示，“你来吃。”

“恩？”Dante缩了缩脖子，在他哥强硬的目光下走上前，犹犹豫豫的蹲下，东瞧瞧西看看不知道怎么下嘴，他在这方面可没他老哥经验丰富。“难道你需要一根吸管吗？”他哥不耐烦的站在旁边，Dante无奈的俯下身去，尽量学着对方的动作，只不过在他抬起头的时候整个下巴和衣领都沾染上了红色的血结晶。Vergil挑着眉看他，“哦，看来你还需要一块领巾。”

年长的一方走上前，钳住了Dante的下巴，狠狠的吻了上去。这不算是一个吻，除了嘴唇相触这个动作，Vergil更多的是在借由Dante的口夺取空气…还有力量。不可名状的气流刮搜着兄弟体内的魔力，没有一丝温情和怜悯。这个猛然袭来的动作让Dante的身体尖叫了起来，但瞬间戛然而止，像是突然拨动的开关反射性的被按下。猎人用最大的意志力调整自己的姿态来承受他老哥给他带来的压力。这场单方面的战斗结束后他的身躯也没有停止战栗。

Vergil看着睁大眼睛气喘吁吁的弟弟哂笑，“现在你知道我每次要耗费多少魔力了吧。”这种仿佛被掏空的感觉并不好受，Dante坐在地上脑袋有点晕。如果他哥日常都是这么过过来的，他还真是做出了很大牺牲…

“走吧。”死掉的恶魔化为粉尘消散在空气中，Vergil拎起阎魔刀就要迈步。Dante颤颤巍巍的爬起拄着大剑，像个吸干精气的老头子。Vergil难得有些窘迫，好吧，看来他为了证明一些事做的有些过头了，他现在精神百倍可以来去如风，要等Dante魔力完全恢复可能要等上几个小时了。

Dante看到了Vergil躲避的目光，在心底为这小表情偷笑了起来，他干脆一屁股坐在了地上，理所当然的伸出手做出‘求抱抱’的姿势，指望着他哥背他。当他以为他哥会把他啪叽抡在地上或者殴打他一顿，Vergil眯着眼睛看他，“Foolishness，Dante.”年长的恶魔凶神恶煞的出声。

虽然Vergil咬牙切齿像是扛着一袋大米拖着自己脱力的弟弟，Dante比他宽阔一半的体型整个圈住了比他纤细的哥哥。就像大号的北极熊。Dante的脚在地上拖着，发出沙沙的声音，Vergil听见了，停了下来，“我不想抱你的腿。”他哥恶狠狠的开口，Dante像个要被公主抱的小女生欢快的开口，“这可是你造成的，哥哥。”Vergil摆脱不了一大把年纪了还要装可怜的恶心弟弟，一言不发的拍了一下，‘不许动’，Dante稍稍挪动了一下自己的重心，Vergil不情愿的把那条粗壮的大腿掰了起来。

幼弟的鼻尖落在兄长的干燥清爽的脖颈处，离他们之前开的那条稳定的空间裂缝不远了，虽然知道他老哥肯定一到就会把他扔垃圾一样扔进去，他的心里还是暖洋洋的。

再陪我久一点吧，Vergil。

 

[2]  
沉默的蹲在后门继续撬椰子的两个恶魔猎人没啥可交流的话题。

“你说你是做了梦？可以给我说说吗。”Dante问道。

这不是什么秘密，Nero陈述的无比详细，先天不足的孩子，不健全的年长猎人，没有踪影的父亲，还有无知无觉的自己。

“我没有见到Vergil。这很奇怪。”男孩的手机械性的敲打着膝盖。

“也许他离开了吧。”Dante淡然的开口。再深的，他不敢去想了。他在状态狂乱的那一天就直觉到了小孩话语中Vergil的离开，他的愤怒恰恰暴露了他的恐惧，他害怕着Vergil的离弃，尽管他哥就在他身边，就在当时的二楼栏杆处看着他。

Vergil不在，这个猜想有如吞下一口冷火，把他燃烧殆尽。

“如果Vergil只是离开了，我们可以去找他。”Nero皱着眉思忖一番说道。

Dante沉默了很久才开口，这个在男孩口中说出来轻描淡写的事在他这儿仿佛一个苛刻残忍的亘古诅咒，“我找不到Vergil，我没有这个能力。”吐出这句话对传奇猎人来说是一件很艰难的事，可这就是事实。他永远是被寻找的那一个，他不确定是不是因为他一直被困在Vergil弟弟的身份里，把所有的家庭责任都交付给了他的兄长--斯巴达家的长子。一直没有将自己的身份和Eva忘记的是Vergil，追寻斯巴达力量的是Vergil，将兄弟留在‘美好’人间的是Vergil，多年后第一个回到大宅的是Vergil。他可以做Nero的保护者和长辈，但Nero的父亲连他也承认只能是Vergil。他不知道如何做一个父亲，仿佛这个身份从他的身体里剔除了。这可能是斯巴达的后患影响，即便他承认了恶魔的力量，他也没有原谅抛弃家庭的父亲，这也是他为什么怨尤又害怕着断然离去的Vergil的原因

他试图找到一个方法，让Vergil和他同时摆脱与生俱来附加的不平等责任。也许是结婚，虽然这是个听上去很搞笑很滑稽的念头，但Dante觉得它会真的有用。他一刻不停的想向他哥哥证明，我可以照顾你，我现在也很强大，我们是平等的了。请把你的人生也交给我。

“你和Kyrie上床了吗？”Dante话锋一转，Nero的脸蛋瞬间爆红，“操你的Dante！”小孩扯着嗓子喊道，明显是故意的老混蛋笑的差点背过气去。

“yooooo看来还只是接吻和牵手~”Nero直接一拳抡了过去，他不许别人这么说他和Kyrie。然后被灵巧的骗术师躲过。他气不过想要抽出红后干一架了，直到他看见Dante嘴角的笑没有任何淫邪和下流，单纯的，甚至暗含着一些羡慕。

“很古典。”Dante这么总结到。Nero撇着嘴继续坐着。

“为什么要和我说这些？”男孩有些疑惑，如果这家伙来一句‘这是亲子之间的对话’他还是揍下去不要留情吧。他父亲肯定是支持他的。

“不知道，因为想要说吧。”Dante长叹一口气，“小孩子的感情真是干净啧啧啧。”Vergil回来后他就很想要说话了，即便对着一颗树也能说下去。人都是有交流的欲望的。Vergil不算在这里面。他在心底补充道。 

“你和我父亲没出什么问题吧？”Nero孤疑的开口。Dante摇了摇了，除开Vergil像是忘了要给他的求婚一个答复外的确没什么。

“我爸，咳，话比较少。”说出这些话的男孩浑身别扭，“有事可以好好谈。”他想到Vergil永远将自己包裹着严严实实的样子（不仅是衣服还有感情），以及Dante说过的他曾杀死他父亲一次，他就无比难受。他用了很长的时间才慢慢观察到Vergil的一些内里，一旦看透了就会感觉这个人在为人处世方面特别简单好懂。作为一个经历了孤儿岁月又早早的进入大人的世界努力赚钱自己养活一大家子的经验丰富优秀成年人·Nero表示他父亲看着就是那种典型的会被电话诈骗忽悠到的人，广告词他都想好了：“不要999也不要199，只要99，抛瓦带回家！”

Vergil…如果直接在他老哥面前这样说他脑袋肯定会被开瓢，想到这Dante一个哆嗦。但他哥的确脑子不太开窍。不是说电话诈骗，而是他哥什么时候才能分清爱是爱欲望是欲望？

“如果我爸知道我们在这儿这么说他，他肯定会把我两揍一顿的。”Nero闷闷的开口。

“…那就不要让他知道。”

两个白发的猎人都窃窃的笑了起来。这是一场无比完美的对话。

[3]  
“为了…那位大人…！！！”本来就是和其他个体合成在一起来强大自己力量的恶魔，Malphas即便是在被击碎后也能靠着残余的血肉的留下最后的生机。哈！她下半部分的小鸟的确看起来弱不禁风连根毛都没有，可也不是给她的敌人首先攻击的目标吗！这样她就能在紧要关头把自己的精神躲进‘形而上的地狱幻境（metaphysical infernal phantasm）’里去。可是…那个有着背叛者斯巴达血脉的小鬼…她击碎了她的两个头！混账！！

她并没有很多的时间去修复自己，大人…为了那位大人的荣光…她还能继续战斗！人类必将付出血的代价来为那位大人的王座添砖加瓦！拿到了果实的新魔帝会带来瘟疫饥饿战争和死亡！它必将征服一切！

她好不容易找到了新的裂缝可以前往人间…必须快点前往那位大人的身边！必须快点！----啊！！！

“我们成功捕获了Maphas。”

看着被束缚的恶魔，白色礼服，带着高冠的中年人点了点头，“干的不错。”收到赞扬的骑士兴奋自豪的挺起了胸。

身居高位数年终于爬到最顶端的上位者背着双手，他的前任已经证明强行让人拥有恶魔的力量是徒劳，那么让恶魔拥有人的情感和意识呢？


	11. Chapter 11

[1]  
“怎么？”用干毛巾擦着头发，Dante疑惑的看向侧坐在沙发上盯着他的Vergil，他的哥哥用一种困惑的，像是突然认识他的眼神抓住了他。

“发生了什么事吗？”Dante紧张的把毛巾往颈后一搭，坐在了他老哥旁边，手碰到光裸的脚踝，被踢开。猎人努力回想这几天发生了什么事吗？没有什么事呀？除了昨天因为脱力被老哥强行拖了一段路程回来之外。

“你好像比我壮些。”Vergil几乎是用不可理喻的语气说出了这句话。Dante下意识的低头看了看自己比他哥宽一倍的胸肌和下边的…咳，然后又瞄了瞄他哥包裹在高领白衬衣的身板和笔直的大长腿。这不是很明显吗？不是他刻意和Vergil进行对比，他哥除了在身高上确实比他高了一公分还有哪比他长？？

Vergil皱着眉头从沙发上下来，从衣柜取出除了出门外在Devil May Cry现在很少穿的蓝黑色大衣抛给自己的兄弟，“你来试试。”随后自己拿起了Dante搁在沙发靠背上的大衣。

Dante发誓他已经很努力了！如果不用魔力强行修改衣服的款型他根本扣不上他哥双层马甲的扣子好吗！Vergil仅仅是套了一层长风衣，就发现上臂的袖子处至少空余了1/3，顿时脸就黑了。

“你不会以为我们还能想小时候那样互换衣服吧。”弄清楚Vergil想要做什么的Dante仰躺在沙发上吃吃的笑了起来。年幼的时候，甚至二十年前，他们的身高体型甚至是面容都是那么相似，此去经年，没有人停留在原地。他们因为不同的经历和生活环境的差别走上了大相径庭的道路。

于Vergil来说，双生子长得一模一样难道不是理所当然吗？他昨天试图扛起Dante的时候才体味到这种不一样。当然，在生活中，甚至在床上，这些区别从来都是昭然若是，但只有昨天他才迟钝的意识到这一点。半魔的力量扛起一个人的体重没什么，虽然他弟重的像个秤砣，但Dante罩着他像是一把雨伞，细碎的胡渣滑过他的脖颈。

太大的差别了。Vergil掐着Dante的下巴左看右看，这个冒着白色胡渣眼角甚至还有皱纹穿着他的衣服敞着胸口像个变态的中年男性真的是他弟？他记忆里那个把皮带绑在胸口像个傻傻的小白痴的弟弟？

Vergil郁闷的坐了回去，推开Dante试图凑上来讨好他的脸。他弟弟呢？他那么可爱的一个弟弟去哪了？？？

[2]  
Dante试图身体力行（物理）消除他老哥近几天对他的无视和偶尔看着他的诡异眼神。他在白天的时候抱住Vergil，让他的兄弟在他上方呻吟喘息，而他俯在对方的身上闻嗅着黄金般的皮肤，城市所有的喧嚣都隔绝到了事务所二楼这个房间之外。Vergil整个体重压着他的胯骨有点沉，更别提还揣着两个小孩子，他没敢同他老哥说你摸起来丰腴的就像某种果实的果肉一样，桃子李子或者椰子，甜甜的。Vergil不许Dante用手碰他的胸，年长的半魔觉得那样很羞耻，容忍幼弟把脸埋在胸口就已经是极限了。他知道他每动一下会有液体滴下来，而Dante的鼻音刺穿了所有冰冷的伪装，他拉着那头白毛气的恨不得拽下一块头皮。

Vergil去洗澡的时候Dante发觉屁股下面的沙发垫磕了一块，他偷偷摸摸的探出手，勾出了一块蓝色的小方巾，他确定Vergil不会马上出来就鬼鬼祟祟的打开了它，他的手心中央是用明黄色缎带栓在一起的两个圆环，魔界特有的冲击钢，和吉尔伽美什同一材质。他的眼泪流到心脏，小心翼翼的把东西藏回了原位，装作无事发生。夜晚的时候Dante看着他哥哥，他的血亲不耐烦的侧过头闭上了眼睛也没有移开视线。他们连呼吸的声音都是相合的。他偎依在他的身边，空气亲吻着两条笔直的赤裸的脊梁。

他曾经爱着Vergil几近仇恨，这样无边无际没有终点的情感彷如焚烧后黑色的雪，交织着强烈的渴求和被迫分离的宿命将他拖入深渊。他至此喜欢被痛苦唤起欲望，可以说，知道他哥再次出现后依旧那么无情，他的第一反应依然是想要拥抱他。

只有哥哥才能拯救他的不安，Vergil想必也是察觉到了这一点。那个沙发下面的小玩意留在了潘多拉盒子的最下面。我没有理由因为爱你而恨你了。Dante这样想着。

[3]  
半魔的双子昏昏睡去，楼下事务所唯一的电话催命般的响起。Vergil的手肘捅了身后人一下，Dante耍赖般的不肯起来，Vergil又踢了他一脚，他才不情愿的翻身下床，晃悠到了勉强粘合的办公桌前。

“Ha~Devil May Cry~”

“Dante！！麻烦！拜托了！”女孩的声音不负往日的沉静和温和，伴随着电话那头的兵荒马乱，“Nero在吐血！！！”

下一秒Dante的头被楼上扔下的红色大衣罩住了，已经简单披上大衣穿好靴子的Vergil提着阎魔刀，周身笼罩在让人不寒而栗的怒压中。

Fortune的小家中，躺在床上的男孩眼睛紧闭在一起，身体不受控制的抖动着，大滩大滩的鲜血从眼鼻口耳溢出来，酿成惨烈的油画。他的气息悬在钢丝线的上方，一个不适就会断裂开来。Kyrie抱着Nero握紧他颤抖的手，Nico拿着毛巾和纱布一遍又一遍机械性擦去男孩脸上的血，害怕那些粘稠的面具让她的伙伴痛苦不堪。

还没等Dante冲过去，Vergil更为疯狂的先行上前，却是狠狠的掐住了男孩的脖颈。Kyrie和Nico都没能够阻止他。

“Vergil！”Dante喊叫出声。

“这不是Nero！”Vergil回以更躁烈的怒火，“不管你是谁！不管你是不是即将死去！滚出我儿子的身体！”年长的父亲的声音犹如死亡之海，让所有生物瑟瑟战栗不已。一个将死的灵魂占领了小孩的身体，这是和‘梦境’一样的做法，而Nero原本的灵魂会被迫流亡，没有人能在宇宙空间里找到他。如果不能交换回来，他的儿子只能孤苦的迎接他人垂败的身体带来的死亡。这个脆弱的、分崩离析的灵魂，不是原本的Nero！

‘Nero’在窒息中咳嗽挣扎，但再次的死亡威胁迫使他再度睁开了眼睛，鲜血依然继续从眼角流下，比星光还要暗淡的瞳孔看向了狂乱的半魔，“爸…爸…”

“…Nero？”Vergil皱起了眉，这是Nero吗？这是他的儿子吗？他的心脏紧缩起来，带来寒冷和不详的预感。他钳制住对方的手迅速松开，却是再度拔出阎魔刀，快速割开了掌心，奔涌的鲜血溅射出来，Vergil托住男孩的脖颈试图将同脉的液体倾灌下去。“Dante！”他呼喊自己的兄弟，呼吸紧迫，“我需要更多的血！”

Dante同样用阎魔刀划开自己的手臂，“怎么回事！”他不忘问自己的哥哥。

“这是…未来的Nero。他们交换了意识，还有灵魂。”Vergil一向从容淡定的声线里染上胆怯，将死的另一个灵魂，他的Nero，他的长子。

细究Vergil说的话是什么意思已经不重要了，Dante在Vergil把阎魔刀架上自己心口的时候尽最大的力气用手脚绞死了他的兄弟，“你疯了！老哥！”

“需要更纯净更强大的血！”Vergil大喊道。没有人能逃脱死亡的镰刀，他的肉体一遍遍崩溃的根源是日益衰薄弱的灵魂。如果时间足够，颓败的灵魂也许能在健康的身体里存活下来，但不是这样的…他也体会过的…摇摇欲坠即将熄灭的灵魂！

以生换死，以死换生。

“一定还有办法的！”Dante想起事务所层层叠叠的保护魔法，“那些魔法阵还有没有用！”

Vergil的动作停了下来，他和他的兄弟挤成一团，头发垂了下来。他艰难的点了点头，“有用。”他从Dante放松的臂膀中挣脱出来，从床上和Kyrie的手中夺过抱起他神志不清的儿子，阎魔刀再次划出裂缝。

一直安静着的Kyrie咬着牙默不作声的跟了上去，Dante回头看了她一眼，女孩摇了摇头，上一次的时候她无能无力，这一次她要陪在一起。有着同样发色的猎人盯着他，第一次在眼神中给予这个女孩承认与肯定。歌姬茶色的眼瞳中闪烁着光。

风平浪静中几个月都没派上的咒与魔法被激活，魔力和咒语在整个Devil May Cry狂嚣，流动着迥异的光，一片狼藉中男孩终于有了逐渐清醒的意识，他在看见守在旁边的众人时眼泪混合着血液刷下脸颊，在看到Kyrie和Nico后他的整张脸扭在一起，他脱力的手抱住了女孩的腰，在染满鲜血的白裙子上放肆的哭泣。

Dante在几分钟后拍了拍男孩的肩，Nero顺从的转过了头，“发生了什么？”他的领路人，他的另一位父亲问他，但他的思路还是混沌模糊的，喉咙里的音节断断续续。

“我不知道…所有人都死了，Kyrie…Nico…我昏迷了…我再醒来时整个Fortune都烧了起来…我看见Dante…”

“他在干什么。”Vergil追问。

Nero无法回答这个问题，Dante站在他面前，还有Vergil，还有Kyrie，还有Nico，他感觉所有的事情都跑偏了。

“为什么不是Dante来？”Vergil换了一个问题，他相信这两个人都能理解他的话。

“他没法来…”Nero呜咽了一声，“他是…不死（immortal）的了…”

Dante悚然的看向了Vergil，为这扭曲的隐含着的事实真相而恐惧。他所知道的，Qliphoth的果实带来永恒的生命，这也是为什么他不能杀死Mundus只能把他封锁在人间和魔界的缝隙中；而最近吃下果实的Urizen，因为和人类的V的融合也不再是不死的了，后面的事大家都知道了，Vergil他的哥哥回归了…没有第三颗果实…他是不死的了……

在亲友逝去的压力和死亡的痛苦双重逼迫下Nero终于崩溃的大喊出声：“为什么会这样呢！明明…明明大家已经让VMV计划破灭了呀！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用片段灭文写东西的好处就是可以随时把糖和刀塞进去（  
> 已经进展2/3啦


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有你的未来（1

[1]  
“请注意，请注意，这栋大楼附近的烟雾警报器已被触发，请尽快离开这栋大楼，请尽快离开这栋大楼。”这不是Vergil第一次在人类世界收听到这个声音，他在筑巢的时候Dante一边拆着墙壁上的白色小圆盘一边同他絮叨着必要性。他的兄弟知道他会模拟出一个高温的充满水汽的环境，那么烟雾警报器可不能带来更多的干扰。在人间生活了长久时间的猎人曾给他抱怨过有时候连洗澡都会触发它，实在是个敏感的麻烦鬼。

图书馆里的所有人开始慢慢收拾自己的东西，只要不是工作人员急冲冲的来赶人就不是什么大事，说不定是小年轻忍不住躲在厕所抽大麻然后触发的都有可能，大家已经习惯了两天一遍铃三天一趟消防车的生活了。Vergil想了想，合上刚刚打开的现代文学，他打算等其他人离开的差不多了再走。

“狗屎！这是火警演习吗？”头顶的小喷头撒出水雾型灭火剂，淋在众人的衣服上，顿时就有几个人发出不满的惊呼。灭火剂一般运作的没有这么快的，真是火警还是演习？本来宁静的公共场所开始嘈杂起来，大家都在窃窃私语。角落里的摄像头闪着平和的蓝光记录着这一切。

更糟糕的是楼下图书馆的出口有人正在大喊，“嘿！门怎么关了？打不开？！”

虽然不想惹出太多麻烦，但被水雾同样笼罩住衣服和皮肤的感觉让Vergil十分不快。他把书放回书架，想着下次再来。他越过人群走下楼，有人挡在他的前面，扭头看到这个气势摄人的存在就自发闭上了想要骂人的嘴让开道。还没到Vergil走到大门口，数个全副武装的军人撞破了窗户翻滚进来，抬起机枪就是无差别的扫射，倏尔尖叫和痛苦乱成一团。

人类的钢铁子弹对半魔造成的影响微乎其微，Vergil还是不想弄破衣服，阎魔刀闪出蓝紫色的光影，瞬间切断了所有无力的攻击和渺小的大兵。更多的烟幕从断裂的子弹中冒出来。Vergil十分不雅的打了个喷嚏，他没察觉出有什么危险，对他来说这就像一场闹剧。空气中的湿冷让他懒的管周围还没死透的路人了，直接切开裂缝回到了Devil May Cry。

“怎么了？”叼着披萨的白发猎人不明所以的看着他的兄弟，他老哥上次在地铁站莫名开始流泪后就整天避着他走，而Dante恨不得时时刻刻在对方面前展现自己的存在感来得到一丝回应，Vergil翻了翻眼睛就把他撵到了一边。近几天被缠的有些烦的兄长连图书馆都不许他跟着去了。“你没有坐地铁回来？”他看了看Vergil除了阎魔刀空空无也的手，书也没借？

“我遇到了一场…”Vergil尽力向Dante解释，他的兄弟因为这些天的变化有些神经兮兮，但他努力回想了半晌也没有把那个新学到的现代词语回忆起来，最后不耐烦的说，“自己看电视。”

Dante翻下他的‘宝座’，从角落把电视拖了出来，Vergil偶尔也会看所以功能一切良好，不好也在斯巴达祖传修理大法下变好了。电视的新闻台播放着刚刚发生的事，‘市立图书馆受到恐怖袭击，目前还没有相关组织宣布对其负责’。Dante啧啧嘴，他老哥真是无知觉的人性战争触发器，不过这次事件看起来真的与他们两无关。

就在另一座城市，光洁明亮的会议厅里的众人也看着这条新闻，如果Dante在这儿，他一定会认出这就是这么多年一直和他联系也是之前想和他签协议的人。上位者们面前有两块大屏幕，另一块播放着图书馆的摄像头被截取下来的一段，蓝衣的恶魔最开始坐在椅子上，然后合上书走下楼，击败冒出来的士兵，在鲜血和烟雾弥漫的原地停了一会，最后离开。

“有五分钟吗？”  
“有。这是病毒最低预估的活体感染时间。”  
“图书馆的其他人呢？”  
“烟雾里有慢性致毒物质，为了降低被发现的可能削弱了效力，对‘它’没用；我们预备了方案B，除了当场被杀死的，会有特工去医院暗杀剩余的幸存者。除非寄宿在生命体之上，病毒无法在常温中存活，不用担心会影响其他人。”  
“愿他们安息。如果‘它’被感染成功，当街杀人，即便是传奇恶魔猎人猎人也没有理由阻止我们消灭‘它’。”  
他们除了文件不敢直呼恶魔之王的名字，于是代称为‘它（it）’，还搞了一个名字极其搞笑的计划。拨动着自己手指的博士冷嘲这些胆怯的上位者，没办法，他还得从这些人手上拿研究经费呢。恶魔？恶魔又怎样，恶魔还能扛住一颗核弹吗。

几天后Vergil开始感到饥饿。

他起初以为这是一种很正常的感觉，毕竟他现在肚子里有两个疯狂的汲取着魔力的小恶魔，因为时间的推移逐渐稳定。他和Dante猎杀了更多的恶魔，没有用。他在握紧手的时候相反的感受到了不断强大的力量。一切都很诡异。

他在深夜惊醒，手指在他兄弟的臂膀上按出痕迹，他发昏的脑袋顶在对方的胸口。

“Vergil？Vergil？哥哥？”Dante紧张的搂着他，年长的半魔冒出尖利的牙齿，在空气中吃力的咬合，喉咙里发出沸腾的水一般的咕噜声。

“那些烟雾…有问题！”Vergil吃力的说，吞食的欲望就要榨干他的理智，想要进食，只要进食就可能获得力量！他的身体是怎么告诉他的，他被强行扭改重组的基因片段是这样的。人类！他人类的部分被强行变异了！他恶魔的那部分轻而易举了修复了本该腐烂的肉体，但却迎合了贪食的欲望！因为恶魔也是这样的！但如果放任下去他第一个会吃下的是自己肚子里的孩子！

“我不能…我不能…”Vergil几乎是呜咽着爬在他兄弟的身上。他在生命中第一次如此抗拒他恶魔的那一面，残忍无情的，什么都不在意的，只想追求力量！但他的力量不能是靠着牺牲他和Dante的孩子！

无论是Dante还是Nero都无能为力，Vergil每天把所有的精力都用在了强行和自己的恶魔面斗争，如果不是情况太不稳定他甚至想用阎魔刀再次把Urizen分离出来！那么孩子们呢？她们会就此消失，还是同样被分离出去？分到V的身体中？V无法承受！庞大的魔力的需求会瞬间将他的人类面压垮！Urizen？Urizen会在第一时间吃掉她们！无路可退！

而后Vergil拽住了他惊惶颤抖的兄弟的手，他的眼睛现在是不正常的白，“我要现在把她们生出来。”他说，声音焦虑且暴躁。

Dante辨认出了Vergil模糊的字眼，现在是他开始崩溃。强行生产的Vergil会遇到什么？先是把所有魔力供给给孩子们，而他哥哥现在的魔力本来就不像原来的水平了，这预示着肉体的再一次崩解；然后呢？孩子们出生，Vergil能容忍自己沦为贪食的奴隶？何况还是被设计的！他哥哥一直有着玉石俱焚的勇气，现在他也能做出同样的事！还有女孩们…她们提前了大半年之多来到了这个世界，她们甚至还无法活动自己的躯体，她们连感官都还没发育完全！

更绝望的是他无法阻止他的兄弟。

半魔的生殖腔甚至还没到发育的月份，于是Vergil用阎魔刀在腹部下方切开了两只手掌并排这么长的缝隙。粘稠的身体组织和鲜红的液体流出来，他紧盯着陷入黑暗恐惧的弟弟，摸住那只畏缩的手，“Dante，你必须这么做。”

Nero已经被赶了出去，Dante无法掩盖自己惊骇的表情，他一贯引以为豪的清醒灵动的脑子一片混乱，眼前是五彩斑斓的光。但Vergil一遍又一遍的在他面前说着，他一遍一遍的听，反反复复咀嚼着这不长的语句。

“把手伸进去，对，大概半个手掌，你会摸到软软的一个东西，像个袋子，拉出来，不要捏的太紧，手不要抖，慢慢来，嘶-----把连着的这条带子切断。”

瘦小的女孩们，躺在Dante的怀中，浑身裹满血污，皱巴巴的，皮肤是透红的，没有睁开眼睛，抱着彼此，像两只脆弱的小老鼠。

幼弟的头搁在哥哥疲软的肩膀，“你不能这么对我…Vergil…”他的眼泪滑过脖颈消失在衣服里。

我一直以来…都是想要保护我的家人呀…困倦的Vergil这样想着，他终究没法把这句话说出口了。

很多年过去，Nero前去拜访Dante，他拥抱两个小可爱，然后看着沉默的猎魔者把女孩们赶到内室去。“有什么事吗？”长相没什么变化的恶魔猎人看着自己的儿子，语气温和，神情淡然。

“我把Kyrie的东西全收拾好了。”已经成为一个强大成熟男性的Nero提了一句。Dante点了点头，他上个月刚刚参加了一场黑色的葬礼。

Kyrie，Nero的妻子，女孩们称呼她为‘妈妈’。

Nero爱了她一辈子，从十几岁的年少轻狂到几十岁的内敛持重，到女孩已经颓唐的岁月，他依然爱着她。

恶魔和半魔有着无数的办法让这个女孩永葆青春，获得其他人梦寐以求的长久寿命，但Kyrie都拒绝了，她坐在夕阳的摇椅上，Nero坐在她身边握着她粗糙的手，眼神一如既往的清澈。他看起来像是她的儿子或者孙子，而不是丈夫。

在弥留之际Kyrie盖满白翳的眼睛注视着Nero的方向，她同样爱了一生的人哭泣的像个七岁的小孩，她用非常慢非常慢的声音慰藉着她的丈夫：“作为拥有着衰老和眼泪的人类，是再好不过的一件事了。而且，我想爸爸妈妈和哥哥了。”

Kyrie就是Kyrie，他心目中最美丽的人。他唯一的的启明星。

了无牵挂的Nero找到了Dante，他想试试意识的转换，去把危险的征兆带给过去的自己。“这很危险，因为要达到一个濒死的界线。我能承受这个风险，而且我也相信你。”Nero坦然的说。Kyrie想念她的亲人，他也一样。他的父亲母亲。

Dante看了他很久，点了点头。

穿过亘古的星系和宇宙，过去的Nero看到了第一个‘梦境’。

[2]  
“我和Dante还有Vergil在之后就去那个投放病毒的组织。”一天后停止了流血，已经能顺利讲话的Nero对着众人说着他的故事，“大西洋边那个国家的一个城市的底下，有着一个可笑的图标，不知道的还以为是做海滩旅游的。我们碾碎了‘Vergil Must Vanish’这个未来才会发生的计划，然后我们以为万事大吉了。”

[3]  
别忘了还有一个Nero，被交换到了未来，他醒过来的时候因为疼痛叫惊叫颤抖，他一低头，胸腔已经被打开，心脏被捧在一个不认识的恶魔手上，他差点因为这个诡异的场景吓晕过去。他喘着粗气，红色的魔力线连接的他的身体，庞大的魔力源源不断的修复着他。

他看着这个燃烧着熊熊火焰的红色罪魔人，恶魔的双角是断裂的，冒着高温燃烧的青蓝色的火焰；一条细长的尾巴从尾椎生长出来，垂落在地面，环绕着他；除了展开的三对翅膀，魔力在那周边炸裂，还有多出来的一对翅膀收敛在腿边，最上端的爪子向内屈起。

Nero盯着像是诡异的融合在一起了的罪魔人，看不出表情的恶魔开口，“放松，”Nero分辨出了Dante安慰的语调，Dante？他为什么在Dante的身上闻到了他清冷如雪松的父亲的味道？“好好休息一下。”

他的确很困，他在力量流失的疲惫和家人环绕的温暖中再度闭上眼睛。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有你的未来（2

[1]  
“我不会让你一个人去的！”即便是被划破手心，Dante还是跟着Vergil跳了下去，绝对，绝对不要放开兄弟的手！

“愚蠢！”在半空中被强行抱住的长子愤怒的大吼，想挣脱也无可奈何，他也说不清心中是高兴多一些还是气愤多一些。算了都这样了。

他们掉下了魔界才发现不对劲，连重力都已经絮乱的空间，脚底淌的是浓稠的血池，空中的圆月周围漂浮着云块，远处闪着三个腥红色的电球。

“那是什么？”Dante皱着眉头，看Vergil严阵以待的架势想必他哥知道。

“Mundus…”Vergil咬牙切齿的喊出了这个名字，“杀害妈妈的凶手。”

Dante愣住了，天啦…在看见他半血的老哥就要冲上去的时候更是紧张的拦住了对方，“嘿！你不会就这么上去吧！”他们刚被小丑在两败俱伤后差点收了一次人头，Vergil还没吃到教训吗？至少也要休息一下吧！

“哼！”Vergil冷笑，“Mundus都出现了你以为他会放我们走吗？何况…”阎魔刀出鞘，“父亲能做到的事，我也能做到！”说完这句话的半魔狠狠皱了眉头，连着发前的呆毛也抖了一下…不对，他已经没那么冲动了…是什么改变了？

但他出刀的动作明显比他脑子动得更快，他不是临阵脱逃的类型！

当Vergil倒在血池中的时候，他才感觉到不对劲。不是…他已经很强大了，他可以打败Mundus！为什么他不能！…这不是真的！这一切都不是真的！这不是现实，这是一个记忆，他内心的噩梦，为什么它们还没有消失！他的脑袋因为失血而昏沉，Vergil努力眨眼想保持清醒，他用臂肘支撑住自己的身体，向着离他不远，同样俯躺在血池中的弟弟爬过去，他的额头滑下冷汗和血渍，身躯浸没在污秽中，乌鸦在他的脑海里尖叫----醒过来醒过来醒过来醒过来呀---！

“啊，连我都没想到可以遇到受伤的斯巴达之子，还是两个。” 有着三只眼睛，披着虚伪的天使外皮的魔帝开口，带着感叹的语调打断了Vergil的思路。它巨大的手在Dante的头顶抬起，周围的血液、泥土汇聚着漂浮起来，聚拢，凝固在红衣的斯巴达之子身上，逐渐显露出一幅盔甲的样子。空中的月亮一直在亏蚀。

“Malphas----！！！”Vergil尖啸的喊出这个幻境背后的名字，可惜吼叫不能带给‘魔帝’一丝伤害。他摸索着向前爬去，那些惊人又可怕的回忆浮现了出来，他的弟弟正在走向疯癫，他无能为力。这是Dante吗…还是说，说他自己？是Nelo Angelo？毕竟，他才是被打败的那一个。

Malphas的形而上地狱幻境（metaphysical infernal phantasm）并不仅仅是恶魔的力量，还有巫女的力量。她一面偷走其他恶魔的力量，一面制造复刻的梦魇，这些梦魇一般是先前杀死的恶魔。她伏击了他们？这个三头魔女不是被Nero杀了吗，何况他也没听到Malphas招牌的笑声，没看见挂着锁链的地狱之门，什么时候Malphas还能暂时封印恶魔的记忆了？这是怎么回事？

Vergil借助阎魔刀爬了起来，气喘吁吁，疲惫不堪，刀鞘已经不知道丢失到哪里去了。如果他还有意志力的话，他会尝试用罪魔人的龙翔强行将他的弟弟带走，把这小子扔出这个梦境；也许他会坠落，但也好过两个人都被困在这儿。他看到充满魔力的黑骑士举起但丁大剑，他憎恨着邪恶在黑暗中的猖獗。

这才是真正的噩梦，一方不断逼死另一方；一方不断败于另一方。

“DAAAAAANNNN-----TTTEEEEE！！！！！！”

噩梦还是发生了，在大剑刺入心脏时，Vergil发出兽类一样的咆哮撕嚎，他才不是…一直败于兄弟之手的人！！可笑的是，噩梦发生后，黑骑士眼中的红色的才消失。黑骑士将武器拔出，单膝跪坐在地上，头盔从他的脸上剥落，“……哥？”这是残酷且现实的幻境。

Dante飞快的扛起他的兄弟开始逃，逃避Mundus的追捕。Vergil伏在他的背上咳嗽，鲜血堵住了他的喉咙。魔界的星辰和日月在他们的头顶转过。Dante没有任何的烦恼和不悦，他只是想帮助自己的兄弟，Vergil拍开了他的手。

Vergil败于‘Mundus’的时候，他迅速找回了自己的记忆，但因为失败他的力量并没有拿回来。Dante…为什么他始终没有想起来，他年轻的弟弟的眼睛是明亮的，看不见一丝恐惧和抑郁。他在发现Dante甚至沉溺于和他一起逃亡的时候知道了答案：Dante根本不在意Mundus或者Malphas，它们不是他的噩梦。

“我觉得Mundus没有发现我们，我们得尽快离开、你看，我们在一起肯定能成功的。”Vergil听着他年轻弟弟的自白嘲讽的笑了出来，鲜血继续从他的嘴角流出。

“你永远这么愚蠢，Dante。”他睥睨着对方，“如果你只想和我一起，你就无法长大。”他支起身体，跨坐在了弟弟真空大衣的上方，二十年前Dante的腰还挺细的。他曾经怀恋他小白痴一样可爱的弟弟，现在看来可爱不能当饭吃，还是脑子明白的那个弟弟要好用一些，“你得学会接受我的死亡。”

眼瞳还是琉璃一样蓝色的Dante迷惑的看着他的哥哥，只要Vergil在他的身边，他的世界都是生机蓬勃的花园。Vergil的力量慢慢拿回来不就行了吗，他不理解他老哥晦涩的话，反正他从来就不懂。

Vergil捧着那张天真的脸，一阵怀恋和叹息抚平了他的心智。他扭过头在遮掩的臂膀中咳嗽了几声，然后看着水晶晶的过去，送给了对方一个带血的吻，“我给你想要的，你答应我一个条件。”

“什…什么条件？”Dante在一个长吻后结结巴巴的出声，他的脸蛋涨的像云霞一样红，“我的项链？”这个回答让Vergil愣了愣，竟是忍不住笑出声来。他愚蠢天真的、可爱的弟弟。

Vergil的手拉开马甲的链子，还有Dante的皮带，他把自己的身体沉了下去，痛苦依然在，他只是没有出声而已。他兄弟的身体抖得比他还要厉害，牙齿紧咬，却一直睁着眼睛看着他。Vergil在那双眼睛深处看到了宁为他死去的信念。

我可不要你为我死。Vergil亲亲紧张的唇。你要为我好好活着。

“幻境中被打败，战斗的映象也会留下来…哈…”Vergil喘息着。这也是为什么他在还是V的时候同Goliath，Artemis还有Cavaliere Angelo战斗。这是Malphas作弊一样的融合技能，不仅是战斗的回忆，也许还有尸体，她下半部分的没毛鸡就是证明之一。融合到一个女恶魔身上？还是不要了吧。现在的Dante，唔，估计打败不了被制造出的二十年后幻像的他，也无法冲破Malphas的地狱。

“如果我死了，吃了我。”在Dante高潮的那一瞬，Vergil带着冷静的罪恶感说了出来。他把自己从肉桩子上拔下来，他的弟弟也想起身，被幻影剑扎透骨头钉在了地上。Vergil掂量一下阎魔刀，几天后死和现在死有区别吗，没有，何况他们已经在幻境里浪费了很太多时间了。

年长的半魔站在阴影之中，体贴的让弟弟看不见自己，直到他自己给了自己一个了断。

Dante盯着Vergil的身体看了很久，怅怅相望，直到他几十年的记忆回笼完毕，直到白色的皮肤逐渐步入隆冬的温度，他想哭，但他已经没有了眼泪。他甚至有点想笑，他老哥最擅长的不是找抛瓦，而是如何打碎弟弟的生活。

Dante迷恋Vergil的身体，这不是一件羞耻的事，他也不惮让其他人知道。现在他要全部吃掉它们。

他啃食到美丽的头，月桂树一样的美丽，冰湖一般的眼睛，冰冷而空旷的注视着他，仿佛他不存在一样。没有你，我看不见前路呀。于是他把灰蓝色的宝石吞下肚。

他将自己头颅压在残破身躯的中央，他想到Vergil高潮时候的皮肤就像快要融化的草莓圣代。他的哥哥如此喜欢蓝色，他的大衣，他的书本，他的阎魔刀。但哥哥的血是红色的，心也是红色的。他咀嚼胸口的硬块，尝到奶与蜜的香甜。

他掏出了一块重逾千斤的磐石，留下一个黑窟窿。他的心中大雨倾盆，缔造成无恒的空洞，那里绝望都已作古。他将肉块喂进自己的口腔。

他感觉自己再次有了一颗心，他的心搏动着奏响帕格尼尼第二十四随想曲，爱的温暖在他的胸腔中流淌。

他啃食到一个袋子，他张开了他最大的下颚，那个袋子进入他的嘴部，滑入他的食道，滚入他的胃，但他没有让‘它’受到一丝伤害，那个袋子在还没落下来之前被被分离到了脏器的下面，被层层叠叠的保护了起来。

他的女孩们离开了她们的‘母亲’，而在他的腹中长大，直到有能力保卫自己爱的人。

看着他的身躯消失，直到最后吞下他的灵魂。

我杀死了你，但我知道你不会就这么消失。Dante这么想着。等着我，我们很快就会见面。

随后红色的罪魔人身上燃起凄厉的火焰，恶魔的双角断裂成碎片，开始冒出令人战栗的青蓝火焰；尾巴徐徐的在背后摇舞着；他的右手是但丁大剑，左手是阎摩刀。他展开翅膀，魔力在幻境里狂啸，将过去的环境撕碎，他飞了上去。

嚎叫的恶魔在Fortune的天空出现，散播着恐惧和死亡，所有的一切都燃烧了起来，将蓝黑的星夜染成红色，硫磺气息在空气中翻涌。

恶魔飞到在五年间重建后的大城堡，过去这因救世主而毁塌。他曾经在这儿的大回廊迷路，现在他直接把它扫碎了。他进入到了最深处，有着人类的外形，姿态扭曲，使用着人类无法使用的魔具的敌人来阻挡他，他根本看都没看。他在里面找到了被剖开的男孩，他的儿子，小孩还活着，命悬一线。

Dante静静地看着他，魔力在展开的翅膀周边炸裂，笼罩住痛苦中的男孩，年轻的猎人逐渐睁开了眼睛，轻轻摇了摇头，濒死的状态下高等恶魔的基因碎片不断在他脑海里折射出逃离死亡的方法，像是深海里浮起的巨鲸。他父辈的遗产。

想要…转移意识，想要规避危险…

“我来做。”Dante更快一步的说，随即他停下了，他不能。一方面是因为女孩们现在在他的体内；另一方面，他是不死（immortal）了的。他吃下Qliphoth果实的哥哥有想到这一步吗？他不知道。二十年前他不懂他老哥，二十年后一如既往。

“保护好我，可以吗。”Nero在那一阵沉默后用悲泣的暮蓝色眼睛对着恶魔说。看到Dante在消声很久后收回了一部分魔力，风吹过他破败的身躯。他的意识陷入沉睡，呼出的每一口气都像是轮船告别时的汽笛鸣响，他离岸越来越远，直到他在爱的人的环抱与注视中醒来，直到另一个Nero在未来醒来。

[2]  
Vergil在心中推算着过去发生的，现在发生的，未来发生的。

看来他已经有了至少两个不好的结局了，真是诅咒般的命运。

如果将他现在的生活定位1号，那么，  
2号，他死于贪食的病毒，他在最后生下的小孩子。这个未来即Nero的‘梦境’。  
3号，他死于Malphas的地狱幻境。濒死的Nero和他的Nero被交换了。2号的‘梦境’同样被3号看到，他躲过了一劫，没有躲过第二次。

不。Vergil的手搁在膝盖上。还有一个，最开始的，他的‘梦境’。完全没有什么乱七八糟的事，如果没有这个‘梦境’。他不会选择孕育新的子裔。

0号，被停止的生活，美好无知的生活。

最开始的那个生活怎么了？斯巴达的长子皱着眉，看着虚空中不知名的存在，又是什么杀死了0号的生活？


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔的清单（To Do List）

[1]  
虚弱的躺在床上的Nero，即便身体没有伤痕，但灵魂确实已经被削弱了。在那个结局不断恶化的未来，看到焚烧殆尽的Fortune和教团，被迫接受了失去亲友和家人，特别是在看到Kyrie和Nico为了保护他而死去，以及父亲无可避免的死亡结局后，男孩能够更理智也更绝望的看待事情。

大概是已经猜到了，为了从陷阱里逃出，父亲自己缔造了自己的死亡，然后把力量给了自己的兄弟，让Dante能够继续生活下去。只不过这里面种种复杂的情感，没有复仇的存在，也没有他的存在。

“你什么都不要就…赴死了，那我又算什么了？”男孩努力想控制自己的心浮气躁，可以说他是这个怪异的家庭里唯一想要将其变的‘正常’的存在了（虽然基本失败而且不知是好是坏），这中间最关键的枢纽---他头铁的老爹，就这么慷慨的翘辫子了。他怎么能不气？

Vergil露出那种被攥紧了的受伤的表情。他把所有的一切都给Dante了对吗，对的。他看着Nero的眼神困苦中带着关切，悲恻和不安。他手足无措，如果面对Dante他依然是游刃有余可以随意放手，对着男孩他实在是不知如何是好。

“我希望你活的好好的。”他只能这样说。

“别这样要求我！”Nero更大声的吼了回去，痛苦的几近窒息，“我有我自己的生活！你消失了这么多年有什么资格安排我的未来！”

“那你想要什么样的未来？像我一样一次次的被打败吗？！”Vergil真实的同样发火了。

话音刚落，Nero愣住了，在一边本来并不打算参与这场争吵的Dante眨了眨眼睛。

不得不说两位斯巴达之子在情绪控制上很有一套。Dante除了没哥之外顺风顺水，强大到近乎无敌，这位嘻嘻哈哈的潇洒人士唯一一次对旁人发火就是阻止Nero跟着他一起去讨伐Vergil，并成功的用‘他是你父亲！’给了小孩一榔锤然后溜了。Vergil？半魔的兄长纯粹就是感情波动少的可怜，如果不靠钝化了自己的心怎么去应对那些苦难的过去。他些许的愤慨一般晚于出鞘的阎魔刀和一贯的冷笑，他甚至不表现出自己的怒气。他有必要对着必死的蝼蚁指桑骂槐吗，不需要。染血的武器证明一切。可惜他现在不可能捅他亲儿子一刀，他们争端的焦点也无法用战斗解决。

“我给了你力量…还有自由！”我要荣耀与你同在！我要你将胜利踩在脚下！Vergil焦躁的在屋子里走来走去，他谁也没看，只是靠着循环的快速踱步缓解自己的情绪。他没说出的话还有很多，他喜欢着那部迪士尼的动物电影不是没理由的，狮子的幼崽在最后登上王位，赢得了一切，这就是他给Nero准备的。绝对不要像他一样一次次的战败！也不要被被长子的责任套上绞索。能自在的活着不好吗？！Nero可以完全不用管没头脑的Dante还有女孩们，他做什么都可以！

“可是…没有人需要你这么安排呀…”男孩反而是哽咽了起来，给出了最坚定的拒绝，“我也只想你陪着我呀…”他失去了养父母，失去了Credo，在未来他失去了Kyrie和Nico，Dante也不是原来的样子，他还失去了Vergil。这里面，只有他的父亲离开的最为干脆没有留恋，为什么…不留下来呢…

“我同意小孩的。”默不作声的红衣猎人开口，他蓝衣的兄长怒视着他，用眼神警告着两个白发猎人的结盟。Vergil梳起的背头因为激动垂下了几缕，看起来就像是发怒的狮子的鬃毛。

不论是哪个Bad Ending，Vergil都把Lucia和Beatrice这两个女孩留给了他，逼迫他当了一个追赶潮流的单亲父亲。但他智硬的老哥完全没管他再次在弟弟的面前死去，所以说Dante他一开始就对这两名字有点膈应，《神曲》里维吉尔派露西亚和贝特翠丝将但丁带往天堂，而自己留在了地狱。

“Vergil，你必须告诉我，你想…用Lucia和Beatrice干什么？如果你说了，我就原谅你。” Dante的背靠在墙壁上，黑色在他的心中蔓延，他在理解他可能进行了一次含着血泪的吞食后没有跳起来直接冲上去把他老哥掐死的唯一原因，只能是他目前还分的清什么是现在是什么可以改变的未来，否则一些沉睡在深渊的东西可能会被唤醒。为什么不是他去死？Vergil以为吃掉自己的兄弟是一件很好玩的事吗，如果Vergil再保持沉默他真敢死给他老哥看。

面对着咄咄逼人的亲人，Vergil一动不动，如同沉睡的青石，只有胸口微微的起伏。然后他开口，带着岁月和苦难的痕迹，“我活不了这么长。”这是他从一开始就埋藏的秘密，如果Dante和Nero想知道，那他就告诉他们。

“…什么意思？”Dante的心在战栗，恐惧的蠕虫啃食着他的耳朵。他走上前，手搭在Vergil的臂膀上。“老哥？”

不管过了多少年，Vergil也会记得在一个遥远的下午，Eva摸着她两个孩子的头，告诉他是哥哥，照顾好弟弟；这个美丽的女人也对Dante说要听哥哥的话，可惜某个蠢蛋早就把这句交代忘到天边去了。他也记得Sparda将阎魔刀交给他的时候，称呼他为他斯巴达家的长子；然后Dante得到了叛逆（rebellion），也得到了更少的责任。

甚至在他将Dante踹开，把对方留在了他想呆的人类世界，莫名其妙的有了Nero的时候，他都觉得这是理所当然，花了半秒就接受了小孩的存在。这是他的家人，这是为了他的家族。

他的兄弟说需要他，他身为一个死者和败者，又没有什么可求的了，去哪不是一样的？然后他看到了Dante的不合群，女孩们可以不让Dante像他一向坠落下去；他知道Dante不会被人类或者恶魔打败，万一他弟弟厌烦了呢？那这个男人至少还有魔界可以去。同样，如果他死了，阎魔刀会留给Nero，那个Qliphoth树根边上只能由阎魔刀打开的缝隙也留给了Nero，这样不管他的儿子想留在哪一方都是可以的。

“我活不了这么长。”斯巴达的长子重复到，“可能不及原来所估计的一半吧，所有的一切都是为了…你们所准备的。”说出这么露骨的表达让Vergil抿紧了唇。他习惯默默打用行动表明一切。

他的兄弟和儿子盯着他。了解更多的Dante为Vergil强烈的自我放弃而咋舌。

Dante第一次认识到，为了家人，Vergil甚至能背叛他自己的意愿。也许最开始Sparda和Eva的分离向他哥证明了靠着忍耐和等待是无法维系家庭的，那么怎么才能为维持一个稳固的家庭？最开始的Vergil一直认为这个标准是力量，因此他对力量充满了信仰，他追逐着家庭的幻影。直到不久前，他成为V，彻底失去了力量

Nero想到的是他背着濒临破碎的V，他父亲的人类面近乎哀泣的渴求着被爱与保护。被命运虐待的人在认识到了家人的爱才是超越一切后走向了另一个极端，无回报的、自毁倾向的爱。

“你不用这样。”Dante叹了一口绵长的气，一般这都是他老哥的动作，他做出来的时候倒是理解了他哥偶尔的无奈情绪，他从背后抱住Vergil，眼神放在了Nero身上，他让Vergil转过身，他的兄长侧过头去。 “没有人要求你做什么，老哥。”  
”  
和抛弃我们的父亲不同，我们会建立一个联系在一起的家庭

“老哥，你想做什么”

我想保护我的家人

“除开我们，你想做什么。”

[2]  
Nero，被交换到未来的时间的那个，在亲辈魔力的呵护下再次醒来。他从地上爬起，周边三位一体的魔法阵闪烁着隐晦而神秘的光。

“这都是…怎么回事？”男孩记得燃烧的天空，还有外貌奇异的恶魔，他看向一直在保护他的人，还没有退出魔人化的样子，可他知道那是Dante。

从对方口中小孩知道了这个结局糟糕的世界，他失去了朋友、亲人、爱人，他在听到一切的时候连心脏都在酸涩。“我要怎么做？”他看着Dante，魔人带着混响的声音响起，“把这些消息带到过去吧。请一定，救下Vergil。”

Nero握紧了自己的拳，他承担起了一个重任，这次可没有人叫他‘累赘’了，他也没法发泄和抱怨。他想做出一个满含希望和勇气的承诺，但这灾难性的未来扼住了他的喉咙。保护家人原来是那么艰难的一件事，Dante想要保护他，Vergil也想要保护他。他…太弱小了。男孩抹了一把脸，坚定的给了答复，“我保证。”

[3]  
维吉尔的清单（Vergil’s To Do List）

 重修斯巴达大宅（Vergil留言：这个可以有）  
 好好对待女孩们，不许耍小脾气（Vergil留言：我没有耍脾气，那是你，Dante）  
 这一周看完一本书，然后把书的内容告诉Dante和Nero（Vergil：你们两个也必须看）  
 演奏一次帕瓦尼尼第二十四随想曲（Vergil留言：没有小提琴；Dante留言：我付钱；Vergil留言：不，你没钱；Nero留言：不，你没钱）  
 做一次饭（Vergil留言：我不想做这件事）  
 买几件符合现代潮流的衣服（Dante留言：Lady和Trish陪同；Vergil留言：我拒绝！）  
 去很多人的地方吃一次饭（Dante留言：我同意；Nero留言：我同意；Vergil留言：我拒绝…）  
 给小孩子准备一些童年的东西，要Vergil动手（Vergil留言：我觉得秋千可以有；Dante留言：我同意；Nero留言：你们有准备摇篮吗？Dante留言：这个也可以有）  
 学会用电脑和手机（Vergil留言：那是什么）  
 试试不加橄榄的披萨和草莓圣代

这其中的很多条并是不Vergil自己写的，而是Nero和Dante带着他的思路写下来。就像是斯巴达家的另两人画了一张画，然后看似强行实则温柔的握着这个年长半魔的手，把画涂满了五彩缤纷的颜色。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天道好轮回，苍天绕过谁

[1]  
Nero站起来正在整理衣服，他身体无碍，只是灵魂受损需要休养，Vergil的魔法阵帮助了他很多。他看向门外，Dante正微笑着看着他。

“我没有怪他。”男孩嗫嗫的说，他是个头脑清醒，意志坚定的成年人，但的确有些痛苦将他紧紧捆住没有放松。

“他是个很冷漠的人。”Dante的声音没有很大，小孩听着，他血脉上的另一个父亲倒是很诚实，“但他真的很爱你，有可能，他最喜欢的就是你了。”Dante接着说道。Nero有些讶异的睁大了眼睛。

“我老哥做事总是很矛盾，他掩盖一切不希望别人发现，但他又要求其他人有所回应。现在的情况对于Vergil来说太复杂了，他强迫自己同时代入两个角色，他也很混乱。”Nero反应了过来，Dante还是在说他父亲。这的确是一件细想就会很头疼的事，因此所有人都没有对此去深刻的了解和关注，至少他是这样的。Vergil是如何接受作为一个男性去生下他，同时在如今去选择再次孕育的。

但是Dante有想过，用什么性别混淆去尝试解构Vergil是一件吃力不讨好的事，他很早就这样形容过，‘Vergil就像动物一般’，生物繁衍的本能性。他老哥身上人的一面还是太少了，和奇形怪状的恶魔呆在一起太久，他哥连人基本的常识和理念全忘光了。“我当时不应该放手，这样至少能让我来扮演母亲的角色而Vergil扮演Sparda的角色。”这是Dante能想到的最好的法子，可惜没有如果。

Nero明显没有理解恶魔猎人这句话，他脑海里猛然浮现的是穿着大蓬蓬裙拿着珍珠摇扇脸蛋鹅黄的大胡子男人，不仅胸毛从胸口钻了出来连迎风飘扬的腿毛也在耀武扬威。这个诡异的场景成功让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但也缓解了他沉闷的情绪。小孩不合时宜的抽了抽嘴角。

“你别看现在这样，其实Sparda，我和Vergil的父亲，你的祖父，是个特别没有底线的爸爸，他很少管教我们，除了教我们如何战斗。Eva是教给我们如何生活的人。”Dante找了个椅子做了下来，双手交叉，手肘放在膝上，倾身看着最开始环着双臂后又放下的年轻猎人。“最幸运的，就是Vergil还是知道什么是爱的，这是Eva和Sparda，还有我和你教给他的，所以他尽力的把这份感情投射到了你和我身上，虽然方法有点跑偏。”猎人笑了起来，有些欢乐有些苦涩，哪是跑偏，简直就是从珠穆朗玛峰跑到了马里亚纳海沟，给大家造成了这么多的麻烦和误会。

“我们得慢慢来，Nero，你得像个男子汉一样接纳他。”Nero他想说他一直在努力接纳他寡言的父亲，而Dante的一席话，正式将他纳入了大人的范畴。说实话这两个老家伙一直叫他‘孩子（kid）’让他郁闷了很长时间。Dante对他成长的承认让他感到心情澎湃。

[2]  
Dante也有没有说出口的，对于年轻活力、对世界充满希望的Nero太过残酷现实的一些话。Vergil这么聪明高傲又厉害的一个人，却被诅咒一般不断的战败，乃至被整个人折断，最终埋葬了所有野心，他甘心吗？

他老哥当然不甘心，可是又能怎样呢？可以说，他作为弟弟也难逃其咎。

对力量的追求曾经是他老哥的锁链，是的，Sparda用它锁住了他的双生儿子。只不过Dante他自己从小就是个不听话的，跑的远远地。把他哥哥抛在了原地。如果Vergil再狠心一些，谁也留不下这个飞鸟一般的男人。但时间，时间改变了他，不是折磨，也不是教化，而是时间。他哥哥在人生的最后一刻回过了头，而他和Nero还恰巧站在那儿。何其可悲又可幸。

到最后，谁都没有辜负彼此。

[3]  
来自未来的这个Nero，选择了回到了自己的时空，曾经的自己去解救所有的困苦和灾难。即使在他的时间里，一切都已经被烈火焚灭了。所有人都把最后的时间留了一半给男孩和Kyrie，还有一半的时间给了这对交流并不多的父子。

“‘我’会做好的。”蓝鲸一样的眼睛看着他的父亲，坚定的表露着自己的决心。  
“你是我的儿子。”Vergil并没有直接说出鼓励或者支持的话语，但对他的儿子来说已经足够了。

“爸，你爱我吗？”男孩就这样直白的问了出来，他父亲的脸色迅速冷硬了起来。如果放在原来的他，肯定会被这抹杀了一切情绪的肃杀表情吓得心惊胆战吧。Nero这样想着。但他可是什么都见识过了的Nero，可不会怵他老爹。“在我的世界里，你已经永远不会把这句话告诉我了。”男孩接着说，。

Vergil一点也不想理睬这个问题，但他的儿子看起来真想哭，甚至连眼睛都开始被水光照耀。他看了看紧闭着的门，没有人在除了他和Nero，而这个Nero由快要回归了。这样一来他的冷酷和漠然什么作用也起不了。

年长的半魔深吸了一口气，青蓝色被掩在纯白的睫毛后面，藏在沉默的大海深处，“是的，我爱你。”他吐出这三个字的时候庄严而慨壮，彷如死魂曲的弥撒。

不管样式如何，Nero的目的反正是达到了，男孩露出一个无比纯良的笑容，在裤兜里按下了手机录音的停止键。然后熟练的传给了他认为在家庭范围内的几个人，第一位就是Dante。

他在最后戏耍了他老父亲一把。

当然这个时间好不容易醒过来的‘他’第一眼面对的就是横眉冷对的Vergil又是另一回事了 :)

[3]  
一开始醒来的时候对着散发的杀气的父亲满脑袋莫名其妙的Nero，通过他自己留下的一些信息以及残留的‘梦境’弄清了大半。那条录音在Vergil把阎魔刀架在Dante脖子上的时候被强行删除了，不过没关系，他们两个‘狼狈为奸’的现代猎人早就把录音传到‘云’上面去了，可以随时下下来。不过这可是杀手锏，不能随便用滴。

Nero也无比同意Dante提出的让Vergil写下清单条款的计划。而Vergil自己，一个人怎能知道往回走要走多远，他无法再次背弃家人信任的回馈。在他反应过来之前，他的手已经被Dante牵起握在了笔上。事实上Vergil的字体并不好看，可以理解，他很长时间没有书写过什么东西了，对于一贯有些强迫症的半魔来说这是不能忍受的一点，只是他无法挣脱他的弟弟。而Dante的做法是搂他搂的更紧，手心的温暖覆盖了兄长的愤懑。“慢慢来。”Dante和Nero都这样说道，直到长子在紧绷后放松了下来，他写下的每一个字同时带着他和Dante的笔触，杂糅了Dante和Nero的心意。

他们最开始是打算给Vergil买一些衣服，这个男人原先的衣服古典的像是从中世纪穿越而来，连年长者自己也妥协在了逐步隆起的小腹上，双层马甲明显不是很好的选择。按Dante的说法，一些舒适的长款衣服和大号的衬衫可能是他需要的，而他那双加起来有14个绑带的靴子在日常生活中也显得太过麻烦了。

Lady和Trish在Dante的邀请和Vergil沉默的拒绝中前来。自从Qliphoth一战后，这还是她们第一次见到Vergil。

Lady盯着Vergil的肚子露出奇异的表情，“我不知道你Vergil，虽然我们已经将近二十年没见面了，你什么时候堕落到和Dante天天吃披萨然后长小肚子的日子了吗？”很明显Dante并没有把一些事情告诉他人，准确的是关于Vergil怀孕这件事除了他和Nero就没人知道了。

Trish，作为一个魔界出来的恶魔，靠着气味和魔力辨识他人，就没有露出太多惊讶的神情，Devil May Cry里有着对恶魔威胁的东西存在，如果不是她和Dante合作过在这儿呆过很长一段时间恐怕一进来就会夺门而逃吧。她也更快的发现了Dante没有告诉她们的事情，“你怀孕了？”

Vergil清浅的点了点头，Lady瞪大了眼睛，及时抑制住了自己的尖叫。她遗传自巫女的血统让她在男人身上察觉到了一些不和谐的存在，她不会弄错，可她没想到…

Vergil直到Lady出现才把这个人类从记忆中挖出来，他回过头向Dante询问，“这是当年那个愚蠢的女孩（foolish girl）吗？”

“是。”Dante差点为‘女孩’这个称呼笑出声，趁着Lady还在恍惚的时候他的确勾起了笑容。这真是很遥远的一个称呼了。

Vergil看向Trish，女恶魔朝他挑了挑眉。他们的确已有多年没有任何交集了，在两人都已改头换面，拥有了新的身份的现在再度会面，反而是一件很稀奇的事。Dante神经兮兮的看了看两人，“你们之间不会有什么我不知道的事吧？”Vergil侧头看了一眼他的兄弟，“你在想什么呢。”兄长故意用一种隐晦诡秘引人遐思的语调开口，“我们早已和解了。”

这一句话反倒是真心的，他和Trish，这个有着Eva相貌的女恶魔，在还没再次碰到Dante的时候就和解了。

在一旁的Nero插了进来，“我们还不出发吗？”为了出门他今天连红后都没有带。

“不出门呀。”Dante眨了眨眼，“衣服会送过来呀。”

Nero在Lady和Trish的解释下明白了Dante所描述的买衣服方式，有人会按照尺码把衣服送过来，然后留下的几件就算是购买了下来。本来男孩简单的理解成了移动服装店，就像移动图书馆那样的便民服务，直到他看到各种挂着那些他就只听过的商标的衣服被推进来，摸上衣服的价格，然后穿着粉红西装的人员十分谄媚的开口，“Dante先生可是我们的忠实用户，从二十年在我们这儿买了第一件衣服后我们就没有忘记这位英俊潇洒blablablablabla的顾客。”

“操！”Nero看着四位将近五位的牌子扭头看了过去，“你不觉得着太贵了吗！？”这个老混蛋不是水电费都交不起吗？？？

“啊，是吗？”Dante，一个17岁当雇佣兵拿到第一笔酬金后就给自己买了8000刀的大衣3000刀的裤子1000刀的靴子柜子里还有无数同款但身上100刀现金都拿不出来的真·败家子迷茫的出声。手里又提了几件红色长风衣。

“还好吧。”Lady，Trish，两个一直以来仗着可以寄账单花钱大手大脚的母老虎…呸大美女瞥都没有瞥男孩一眼，挑着自己的衣服，她们专门强调把女款也送过来。

Vergil…好吧他父亲这个基本没有金钱概念的人略过不提。但是…爸虽然你拿的那件很好看它是最贵的！

在场唯一的真实意义上的无产阶级，虽然有着一个虚无缥缈的王位要继承但还是在努力认真的靠双手养活自己和一大家子孤儿的穷人---Nero，暴躁的用行动表现了自己打土豪分田地的需求---其实就是事后把所有适合Kyrie体型的衣服全提走了，反正是Dante付账单。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 但丁—一个可以不交水电费也要买8000刀大衣的有追求有品位的人（才不）


End file.
